Gold in the End
by Just Cuz
Summary: Isabella and her friends are all runaway orphans. They all do their own thing to get money to support themselves and make themselves happy, but money is not all what Isabella wants. She wants someone to love and care for her. What she didn't expect to find were three overprotective vampires, who all claim they want her to be their mate. Warning: Polygamy, and domestic discipline
1. Chapter 1

Signatures sing as pain stays today

Watching me here you'd think you'd have known

My life isn't too put together

Hell u'd even say I'm on my own

But I wouldn't trade it for anything

Cause in the end I got the gold….

My lyrics came to me every few seconds I had to catch my breathe, before my next dance. I'd say I had a pretty normal life compared to the girls I have grown up with in my neighborhood. I mean I make money enough to put food on the table for my house mates and myself mostly. We haven't been evicted yet, so that's a plus.

Hell, I'm surprised no cops have busted down our door yet, from Mike's weed forest he's been growing in a greenhouse in our backyard. He never was subtle about it.

Then again he does have back up from the rogue cop that won't turn us in as long as he gets part of the cut. James and his blackmailing techniques….

Oh let me back up a few. Name's Isabella. Well, everyone calls me Izzy. Anyway, I've been on my "own" since I was thirteen and I decided to take off with a couple "friends" from the orphanage that we all came from.

You see my parents died in a car crash, when I was ten, and three years in that orphanage just sucked ass. I mean I would keep my life as it is right now, then go to that place again. And for crying out loud, right now I'm a seventeen (almost eighteen in 5 months) year old stripper, begging for my next meal to gross older perverted men.

Don't get me wrong, I got it better than my friend Jessica (or Jessie) does. She sells… umm well herself I guess. But sometimes I wish things were just a little different.

For one, I'd love to be at least twenty pounds heavier, instead of being so malnourished you could see my bones. I'd like for James (the rogue cop and Jessie's pimp) to leave me alone about selling. And I'd love to have the sense that someone, any fucking one, was out there to care for me.

"Iz" Tyler shouted at me, "your up."

I sighed putting the piece of paper and pen, I used to write my songs on, down. I stood from the small pink vanity I sat at and walked to Tyler in my small little midnight blue gypsy outfit I wore. Instinctively, my hips swayed seductively causing the gold belt thing to chime together like a wind chime.

Before I could pass Tyler, he grabbed my upper arm and whispered, "Fair warning, that new girl, Laura, sucked. She just couldn't get their attention so she had to resolve to drastic measures."

I groaned, "How badly?"

Tyler sighed, "Let's just say we saw her."

I shook my head exasperated. The reason Tyler warned me is because after the girls have to resolve to that, the person behind them is supposed to show more. Seeing how Lauren couldn't keep her thong on means, I'm going to have to show even more.

"Alright," I sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Luck, Izzy." Tyler whispered before sending me into the lions den.

I walked to our DJ, Mike, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders seductively before purring, "Hey baby, you wanna play me a song tonight."

Mike shuddered in ecstasy and turned to look into my blue contact eyes. I put the contacts in to give me a sense of security, somewhat like a mask would, which I do start off with one on.

Mike nodded and gulped, "What song you want Izzy Bells?"

I smiled charmingly, "Mmmm, could you play me, 'Me and U'?"

Mike moaned as I trailed my nail down his face softly, before nodding enthusiastically, "Sure thing Iz."

I dropped my act immediately before smiling normally, "Perfect. Thanks Mike."

Mike snapped out of his stupor and growled, shaking his head, "Fucking tease"

I laughed out but moved to my spot behind the curtain on the stage. I took a deep breathe as the seductive tune started to play. Mike then got on his mic and announced, "Tonight gentleman, be prepared to lose all your cash. This little fireball will satisfy your every midnight craving."

I got on the pole upside down in a pose before the curtains started opening. "Please welcome our beautiful little minx, Izzy Bells"

At that, the lyrics started and my body started moving on it's own accord.

_**You've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your call. I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all **_

My body slid down the pole effortlessly. And I now stood on the stage wiggling my hips mysteriously as men gathered around my stage.

_**I've been so busy, thinking bout what I want to do with you.**_

I took my midnight blue masquerade mask off and threw it to the crowd. It was my signature, everyone that has been to our club knows I throw my mask and they get to keep it. But it seems it surprised the curly blonde man that caught it as he held it gingerly in his hands. Mmm fresh meat. I keep my focus on him and dance for him.

_**I know them other guys they been talking bout the way I do it I do.**_

The man was sexy. Hair so curly I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His blue eyes seemed to see right through me as I danced on this stage.

_**They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true.**_

His stature was strange though. Every one here was in a relaxed state, their bodies aching as they wished they could touch me. But he looked rigged and soldier like in his strange stance.

_**They know you're the one I wanna give it to.**_

I come close to him and drop to the floor

_**I can see you want me too.**_

He looked like he didn't wanted anything to do with me and that was a first for me. And that's when my top came off. Revealing my midnight blue tassels.

_**It's me and you now. I've been waiting think I wanna make a move baby now Baby tell me if you like it.**_

I went back to my pole and starting dancing on it.

_**I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready. I know what to do if only you would let me.**_

I was upside down again on my pole when my skirt came off and slid down the pole with only my matching thong on.

_**As long as your cool with it, I'll treat you right. Here is where you wanna be**_

Money was everywhere on my stage it made it really hard to dance but I kept at it, because soldier boy has yet to approve and he still hasn't dropped any cash.

_**Baby I'll love you all the way down**_ (drops to the ground) _**get you right where you like it. I promise you'll like it I swear**_ (I cross my heart) _**Just relax and let me make that move, it's our secret thang. Keep it between me and you.**_

My thong came off and all the men cheered except soldier boy. Who at this time placed some cash on the table like you would a waitress and he walked away from me. With my mask still in his hand. I shrugged it off as I continued dancing.

After the song, I walked off stage with cash galore stuffed in my arms, but at that moment I was too upset to be happy. That man made me feel, for once in my life, ashamed of what I did. He didn't give me the time of day as all men did. And that hurt!

Before I could contemplate further on my feelings, Tyler entered the changing rooms and said, "Izzy, you have a private dance in VIP room 3."

I plastered a fake smile on my face and got my clothes back on before walking to the VIP room. Outside of the door was Ben, he was our body guard and my best friend Angela's boyfriend. I smiled at him and he nodded at me in acknowledgment, before I entered the room.

There on the small red, heart shaped love seat, was none other than soldier boy.


	2. Chapter 2

At my entrance, Soldier boy stood and walked towards me. I closed the door; whether it was to gain more privacy or to make him stay I have no idea. But as soon as the door closed, I turned back around and looked up, for soldier boy was not even two feet in front of me and he was at least six' one" to my five' two".

"I thought you left." I whispered, before I could stop myself.

He shook his head and placed my mask, which I didn't realize he still had, into my shaking hands. My fingers curled around it tightly, like it was my life line, before I said, "You were supposed to keep it… Think of it as a memento that will make you come back to see me."

I started to hand it back, but soldier boy had other ideas. He leaned in and surprised me by speaking, "I'm in no need of a memento, for I will never be able to forget you. However, it appears that you are in need of one, to remind yourself that this is something you do not wish to continue to do."

His voice was captivating. It had a southern drawl to it that would make any lucky girl faint over his cowboy boots and follow him around, like the cattle I'm sure he raises. But on top of that the way he said something, instantly through me into the time of Jane Eyre, and made me wish I had more clothing on in his old fashioned presence. That is until I finally gripped a comprehension on what he said.

"What makes you think I want to stop?" I answered a little louder than a whisper, but still a little quieter than my normal voice.

"Trust me you do." He nodded, confidently. "I saw the rejection fill your eyes, as I walked away from you. I knew that you were not used to that feeling, for it is quit easy for a siren like you to drag in men by their knees. I also know that you are in the mind of an innocent, that you aren't thinking about these men's sexual needs, you are only thinking about the money they bring to feed you and keep you healthy, which they are doing a poor job of by the size of your ribs peeking out of your costume."

"Which also begs the question," he leaned into my face and whispered, "how old are you, little girl?"

I straightened up and snapped into my character, I reserve only for my clients, before answering, "How old do you want me to be?"

"Ah even more proof of your innocence, as you quote a line from Julia Robert's fairytale of the prostitute. Tell me," he asked, "is that what you are waiting for? To be swept off your feet by some rich man looking to be laid, and taken care of for the rest of your life?"

"I don't need to be 'taken care of'" I snapped, anger fueling my next words, "I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. And if you are here to insult me and my line of work, save it, for I already have my preacher neighbors to do that for you."

I turn to leave, but a hand shot out and placed itself on the door, "Clearly, I have crossed a line. I apologize, for I had not meant to. I only wish to understand you a bit more. Perhaps if we sat down and…"

"I'd rather stand." I interrupted before shaking my head, "And as for understanding me, it appears that you already have a good idea of what I'm like. I'm here to dance exotically, not to find a husband. To answer truthfully, if I did meet a man at my club, I would never be his, for I know that he only likes the sight of me bare and not the personality I possess. Now if we are quite finished with all the chit chat, I'd like to get back to my job now."

"Very well," he said leaning into me, forcing my eyes to connect with his blue ones, which until now I had not noticed the small specks of gold he had as well. "But my time is not yet up, for I have asked for you for the rest of your shift."

I balked as I know that that price is extremely high, almost seven hundred bucks in one setting, "Why? Why would you pay for that time, if you only wished to converse with me? I know you don't like my dancing, so why…"

"I never said I didn't like your dancing." He interrupted my questioning, "I only hate that you do it for other men, especially at your age. You look like you are at the ripe age of sixteen, and yet you seemed so experienced with your profession that you would think this is your fifth year of doing it."

Well he was almost right.

"I am not sixteen," I say.

"Then how old are you, because I know you are not eighteen" he asked.

I sighed, "Now we are back to the age thing. Look are you some undercover cop or something? You asking me all these questions are making me uncomfortable."

"No," he replied, "I'm not a cop. What is your name?"

"Izzy Bells." I answer automatically.

"Not your… dancer name. Your real name?" he said

"That, sir, is a question you may not ask. For all I know you could be some creepy, stalker, psycho person, that will look me up all over the internet until you find out where I live." I said.

"I'm not creepy." He answers shortly.

"No, I suppose you're not." I whisper. "Just very inquisitive."

"Guilty." He nodded a curt nod.

I sigh, "Are you just going to ask questions I won't answer all night? Or can I get to work now?"

"You are working," he replies. "You are pleasuring me with your presence as you are supposed to, but if you are uncomfortable you may turn on some music if you so wish."

I look up into his eyes to make sure he's serious, before nodding and crossing the room to turn the radio on. Once the music started playing, I let out a breath of relief that I didn't realize I was holding in. My body instantly relaxed from its unknown tense posture, as my body swayed to the soft beat.

_**She spends her days in the north park, watching the people as they pass.**_

My body swayed seductively as I slowly put my mask on

_**And all she wants is a little piece of this dream. Is that too much to ask?**_

I pull my top off again and start dancing as I would on stage only slower and more seductive, feeling myself in the song.

_**With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.**_

I slowly start to move my skirt down my hips, but I feel hands stop me and they spin me around to stare into gold speckled blue eyes. But now there seemed to be more gold than blue.

_**All she wants is just that something to hold onto**_ (I wrap one arm around his neck as I grind my half almost naked body on him) _**That's all she needs.**_

I was so into the music, that when I felt his thumb wipe something wet off my face, I realized I was crying. Some music just did that to me. It spoke to me and seemed to be singing about me, and it usually hurt and tore me apart, but in a good way. A good way, because for once it felt like someone was actually listening and watching me.

_**If I could be like that, I would give anything. Just to live one day, in those shoes. If I could live like that, what would I do? What would I do?**_

Soldier boy pulled me to the love seat and pulled me onto his lap. I started dancing there as the tempo began to build.

_**If I could be like that, I would give anything. Just to live one day, in those shoes. If I could live like that, what would I do? What would I do?**_

I turned to where I was straddling his lap, wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned back, still wiggling my hips

_**Falling in…. I feel I am falling in this again**_.

When the lyrics stopped I pulled myself up and fell into his chest at the final cord, breathing heavily from the excess of emotions, feelings and fatigue I've had for five years. Soldier boy's hands rubbed my back and would even sometimes tangle into my chocolate loose curls that ran down my back.

The music stopped altogether as I realized Soldier boy had the remote to the stereo.

"I can see you seem slightly more relaxed than before." He whispered as he continued his ministrations on my back.

"Music just does that to me." I shrug too tired to stop him, and if I were being honest I didn't want him to. It felt good to have someone touch me kindly.

"I think that's what makes everyone captivated with your dancing. You don't just dance, you put yourself in the music and sprinkle your life into it. It's absolutely beautiful." He complimented.

I sigh and try to sit up, but he has different plans and pulls me back down, "Don't just stay here for a minute."

Instead of replying I lye back down and continue to feel cherished in this small moment. I feel my mask being slid off and my face moving upward, as he stares into my artificial blue contacts.

"There you are." He whispered.

I sighed, placed my head back onto his chest, as I whispered too softly for him to hear, "Well almost."

I felt him stiffen as my thoughts slowly turned to depression, because for once I didn't want to hide. I wanted to show my true self, but I knew I couldn't. And I shouldn't I've only just met this man, and yet he's making me feel like I'm somebody for once. Like I'm worth protecting and I'm safe from everything as long as he is near. But I knew better.

Men never stay. It's a phrase I learned at the age of fourteen, when I saw Jessica cry at the loss of one of her clients that she fell madly for. Turns out, the guy was married with three kids and one on the way, hence why he found Jessica, so his poor, tired pregnant wife didn't have to fill his overload of needs.

After I calmed Jessica down, I vowed to myself that I'd never fall for any of my clients, because in the end I was just their temporary fix from their life at home. And that was the hard life of a stripper. And a prostitute. And a drug dealer. All my house mates had to learn that at one point in the lives that we created for ourselves.

I looked up into the now completely gold eyes of soldier boy, and ran my finger close to his right eye, "Your eyes turned colors."

He sighed, stood up with me still in his arms and slowly placed me where he was just sitting. He straightened up and I then knew that this was good bye. I instantly wished I hadn't said anything as he walked towards the door and opened it.

I didn't call for him, as he left, for it would have been pointless. He wouldn't have turned around. He wouldn't have came back and held me, as he just did moments before. He would have kept walking, and I would have felt even more heartbroken and rejected than I already did. No, instead I put my top back on, finding he placed a hundred dollar bill on top of it and walked out of the VIP room. I stopped outside the door and handed Ben the full hundred dollars, not wanting to be reminded of soldier boy again and threw my mask away in the trash.

This is the sad life of a stripper. It's loveless, hurtful and full of rejection. But it's my life and I chose it. So I will endure it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Izzy, you ready to head home?" Mike popped his head into my dressing room. I nodded enthusiastically. Truth was, I was ready to go home after my meeting with soldier boy, which was around an hour and a half ago.

I grabbed my purse and left my sanctuary, ducking under Mike's arm that was leaned against the frame. As I walked past, Mike placed a hand at the small of my back and started guiding me to the exit. Seemed we were the last to leave, because the white van we all rode in already was filled with our friends. Mike opened the rear passenger door and I climbed in, while Tyler grabbed me around my waist and placed me in his lap.

I just snuggled into Tyler's chest, trying to find comfort from my rough night. Tyler must have sensed my distress, because he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You ok?"

I nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, just VIP dude got to me is all."

Tyler sucked in a breath and nodded, before rubbing my back gently and pressing my head to his chest in comfort. I instantly wanted to cry, but I knew better. The guys all here were very protective of me and would have let me cry for hours without saying anything.

The girls on the other hand, Lauren was a mega- bitch and used whatever she could to manipulate and pull you down. Angela was a sweetheart, but she was too nosy for her own good. If I started crying, I wouldn't have heard the end of it, until she figured out what was wrong. Jessica just couldn't keep her mouth shut and would blab to everyone, including James. And if James found out, he would continue to harass me about taking drugs to 'feel better.' His girl, Victoria, was no exception either. In fact, she's the worst with the drugs. We've had to take her to the hospital twice this month for overdose, which did not help our short- on- cash problem.

We finally pulled up to our small four bedroom… I'd say house, but it's not really a house, more like a shack in the middle of the ghetto. As everyone climbed out, Tyler kept a hold on me and carried me to my small room that I shared with Angela. Tyler placed me on my bed and got on his knees in front of me, "You need anything Iz, come to me."

I nodded and he slowly retreated to his room across the hall. I stood slowly and walked across the room, shut my door and went to my dresser. I shimmied myself into some oversized black, blue and white plaid pajama pants and a loose white tank top and threw my hair up into a high pony tail. I then went under my bed and grabbed my tiny tin box, I had stored underneath. I brought it with me as I sat on my bed Indian style and opened. I smiled at the things I had stored in there.

I dug threw the box and found my favorite cinnamon gum and popped a piece into my mouth. I let out a moan as the familiar burn I always got from chewing it enveloped my taste buds. To me, this gum was my addictive drug, it always seemed to calm my nerves and stop me from thinking about hurtful things. I don't know why it does, it just does.

I pulled out a picture of my mom and dad, that I also had stored in my box and smiled. They were smiling at each other, noses pressed against each others and giggling at the nonsense their ten year old wanna- be- photographer was ordering them to do. In the end I had been right, the posture and the lighting in the picture was just perfect, and looked so beautiful, it looked like a real photographer had done it. But that wasn't the point. I held the photograph for a moment before lying down and placing it on my chest, over my heart.

I took some deep breathes as I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Well… that's all the time we have for today guys. I love and miss you."

I gently placed my picture back into the box and stored it underneath my bed again, just in time when the door was pushed open by a giggling Angela and an equally giddy Ben. That is until they noticed me and they instantly became embarrassed and quiet I sighed and said, "It's all yours guys. I was just leaving anyway."

I walked towards the door and stopped in the frame before turning around and glaring at them seriously, pointing a finger in their direction, "Stay off my bed."

The both giggled but nodded their heads, going back to what they were doing, before I quickly shut the door for their privacy. I walked out to our small living room and curled myself in a small, suede, navy blue recliner that we had pressed into the far corner of the room.

It was easily four in the morning, but none of my housemates ever really minded the time. Mike and Erik were in the kitchen making homemade nachos. Jessica and Lauren were lying on the floor reading the latest gossip magazine, while Victoria was curled up on the couch watching our fifty two inch flat screen Tv. How we could afford that and barely afford rent or food was beyond me, but our guys insisted on the upgrade in technology.

Just then the front door banged open and crashed against the other wall. Still in his officer get up, James strolled into the room as if he owned the place. And if we were honest, he kind of did. No, he didn't pay rent or anything like that, but he had everyone here so frightened and black mailed that he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Everyone just ignored him as he strolled to the stained up taupe sofa that Victoria was on and shoved her roughly across the seat, placing himself on the middle cushion. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a book I had next to my recliner and lost myself into the world of Jane Eyre and her own little orphan problems. Some how, reading of other's misfortunes made me more grateful for my life.

I was just to the part where Jane was unknowingly meeting Mr. Rochester for the first time, when James spoke to me, "So Iz, how's it going with your dancing?"

I didn't even put down my book, "It's going well enough, thank you."

"You know Izzy Bells, I can't help but notice that you are the only one here that doesn't have two jobs, so I was thinking…" He started, but I cut him off there.

"No, James." I said looking up at him from my book seriously, before going back to Jane's world.

"Such a selfish little bitch you are. Making everyone pull your weight, while you sit back and live the luxury life." James growled.

I look up from my book again and place my hand on the page I was on, before glaring James down, "Excuse me? I'm sorry I must be hearing you wrong because if you haven't realized, I'm the one who pays all the fucking bills around here with my 'one job'. Let me break this down for you, Mike over there buys weed, but then his addiction gets him in trouble, so he ends up smoking half his inventory. Erik there has an obsession with technology and thinks he must have everything new that comes out. Jess and Lauren over there spend their cash on make up and clothes, so they are updated on the newest fashion to sell themselves higher. Angela, Ben Tyler, and I do the essentials. I pay for the house. Ben and Tyler pay for the food. While Angela pays for the rent at the club. So yeah I'm pretty sure I'm pulling my own weight here."

Everyone went deadly silent and stared between the two of us wondering what was going to happen next. James just sat back slowly in his chair and smiled at me crooking a finger at me in a come hither gesture.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him, turning back to my book. I was just about to turn the page when my book was ripped out from under my hand and thrown against the wall. Before I could say anything, my chin was yanked up and I was forced to look James in the eyes as he whispered threateningly, "Do not forget Isabella that I have shit on you that could easily land your cute little ass in that little orphanage you ran away from. You think the system is going to take kindly to an underage dancer. Think again, little girl. And if you still want to get snippy with me, I'll make sure every single one of your little friends end up in prison for what they do, and it will be all your fault. Could you accept that? Could you accept that you got the only family you have left thrown in prison?"

I pulled my face from his grip and stared around the room at everyone that I have come to get close with, before I looked back at James and shook my head no.

He smiled at me victoriously, "Excellent so about that second job, I…."

"I'll get one." I interrupt, "But I will not work under you. I won't sell myself anymore than I already do. And I know nothing of drugs, so that leaves that out too."

He growled, "You think you have a choice in…"

"Stop James, she's just a kid." The twenty- two year old Victoria said in my defense.

"Did I say you could speak?" James said turning on her in a blink of an eye, and slapping her in the face knocking her on the other side of the room. She cried out in pain as she cowered against the wall, the men of the house took that as a sign to step in the middle of James and Victoria and tried to calm James down.

Jess and Lauren quietly retreated to their rooms while I moved to Tyler's and Ben's room, seeing as my room was still preoccupied. As I entered Tyler's room, I saw him sit up alarmed before realizing it was me and settled back down. He held his arms open tiredly as I quickly ran into them and snuggled up in his chest. He covered us both in his blanket before slowly starting to play with the ends of my hair.

"Oh Izzy… what are we going to do with you." Tyler whispered.

I whimpered sadly knowing he wasn't too happy with me. Tyler sighed, "We told you time and time again not to antagonize James but yet here you are licking your wounds and seeking comfort even though you know you don't deserve it."

"I know." I whispered, "He just is so… ugh. I know I don't deserve your ministrations, maybe I'll sleep in Ben's bed inst…"

"Don't even think about moving Isabella. I swear to god if you try to move from this spot…" he left the threat hanging, but I knew he meant business, so I just snuggled deeper into his embrace.

We lied their silently as we both listened to the commotion outside of our safe haven slowly subside, before a slamming of the front door was heard. Following a few more seconds behind, the door was opened and slammed shut again. Everything going deadly quiet.

"How's Rose?" I asked him randomly about his latest girlfriend.

"I'm still madly in love with her Bells, I swear she's the one." He whispered.

I smiled and rubbed his chest in a sisterly way, "Well, I'm glad to hear that Tyler. I'm glad she makes you happy."

He nods, "Me too, Bella. Me too."

It went silent again and I heard my friend, that I thought of as more of a brother slip into some much needed sleep. Something we both were in serious need of.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed completely frustrated with lack of sleep. It's nine in the morning as I sit on this worn seat bench on the rusted town bus.

I only got about four hours of sleep, before I arose before all my housemates, curled my hair in loose curls threw on my thin blue long sleeve shirt, that actually fit really well on me, seeing how it was really meant for a little kid. I then slipped a black soft cotton pencil skirt on and some black heels, completing the look.

I got out my 'help needed' column from the newspaper and looked at the ones I circled. When the bus stopped, I sighed as I got off and walked straight over to the pet parlor we had here. I walked in and this woman with big poofy bleach blonde hair, that at first I had mistaken as a poodle was behind the counter. She was filing her nails and smacking her gum loudly as the pets she was supposed to be primping walked all over the place, causing havoc on the floor.

My attention snapped back to the woman, that clearly needed to be reminded what decade we were in and I cleared my throat. The woman's eyes snapped up to me and she looked completely annoyed before going back to filing her nails, "Seeing as you don't have a pet with you, I suppose you're answering my ad."

I nodded before answering, "Yes ma'am. My name is…."

"That job has already been filled." She said waving me away, as if I were the little pug that was currently messing the entire store. I smiled and didn't say anything, quite happy that she thought she didn't need my help, because in the end I knew I'd be doing all the work if I were hired on.

I moved on to the next ad and walked into this diner that had an overwhelming scent of deep fried grease. It made my stomach roll, my body rejecting the smell for the lack of grease I had in my diet. I sucked it up however and made my way to this little old lady with a name tag that debbed her as Gladys. I smiled at her stuck my hand out "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, and I was just answering your help ad."

"Oh dear," Gladys said eyeing me up and down. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Have all the men rolling on in here to look at you."

I blushed and smiled embarrassed, "I suppose so."

"Well, darlin', you sure are a little thing. Tell me, when was the last time you had anything that was smothered in grease and deep fried?" She asked.

"I was ten years old, ma'am" I answered truthfully.

The old woman looked taken aback, as she said, "And how old are you? Sixteen?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No ma'am I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen on the thirteenth."

"Such an unlucky number, that thirteen." she said sounding very superstitious.

"I find that we all make our own luck," I said sincerely.

She was about to say something, when Elvis entered the building. Seriously, I'm not even kidding this man had the hair, the outfit, even the shades and he was singing, "Hound dog" through the entire diner. After he was done with his little scene he strolled right over to Gladys and smirked, "How's it goin' Gladys"

Gladys looked anything but amused as she rolled her eyes, and smacked the man with her dish rag on his arm. "Didn't I tell you to quit showing up here? I swear I told you not to Emmett Cullen!"

"Oh but I, oh so, love to be a nuisance to my favorite spitfire of a neighbor." He said back to her

"Get out!" Gladys growled and this Emmett guy took off his shades to reveal dark brown chocolate eyes that matched mine.

He looked like he was about to say some remark that would clearly have frustrated poor Gladys but then he spotted me and about fell to the floor. He leaned into Gladys and stage whispered, "Don't look now but I think you have a beautiful wanna- be- waitress."

Gladys rolled her eyes, "Emmett, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Emmett Cullen the nuisance that works at the building across the street."

"I don't just work there Gladys. I own it." Emmett boasted, "I'm CEO of that publishing firm."

"You won't be for very long if you keep bugging me. Now scram!" she growled, "And you better tell your brothers to stay clear from here too if they know what's good for them."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett saluted before turning to me, and giving me a wink in departure.

I giggled as he left the diner and Gladys rolled his eyes, "That boy, I swear!"

She sighed, "He and his brothers will check up on me from time to time ever since I had a heart attack on my driveway. See they're not only my business neighbor; they are my real neighbors as well. Anyway, they are the reason I had to put in the help wanted ad in the newspaper. Little stinkers wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

She rolled her eyes, "But don't you worry your pretty head about them. The other two are quite tame compared to that one. If any of them give you any problems, you come tell me and I'll straighten them out for ya', ok?"

I shook my head in shock, "Wait, so that means…"

"You got the job, sweet pea. You'll start at nine A.M. sharp and leave at six with me. That is unless Tanya is late, then we'll both stay until she arrives." Gladys winked.

I smiled and without thinking I hugged the old lady and thanked her profusely. "Thank you. Thank you so much Gladys. I won't let you down."

Gladys hugged me back and said "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Now get yourself back home and get you some sleep, you look exhausted. Oh and take this with you, it's a day old, so no one will miss it."

She gave me a to go box of homemade apple pie, that smelled just divine with the sprinkled on cinnamon on top. I left the diner smiling, when I heard a "Pst."

I look over to my right and see the Emmett guy in the alleyway beside the little diner. He waved me over and waited until I came up beside him. He now wore an all black suit and Elvis shades, and he looked like a comedic version of a secret agent now. I couldn't keep the giggle I had in, but he decided to ignore it, "Did she hire you?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Gladys. Did that stubborn woman hire you, or did she feed you that line that she doesn't need any help?" He asked.

"Oh," I said before whispering, "Yeah, she hired me."

"Good!" He then picked me up in a bear hug and twirled me around. "Congratulations on the job. I'm Emmett Cullen, you'll see me around a lot. Along with my brothers, Jasper and Edward. Trust me, we won't be too much trouble, we just like to check up on things. Just don't try to rob or take advantage of Gladys, and we'll be just fine."

"I'd never do that to her! How could someone do that to a sweet little old lady?" I said astonished.

"Sweet? Somehow I don't think we are talking about the same person anymore." He said laughing, "I'm talking about Gladys the little spitfire from hell, that works in there."

He said this jabbing his thumb at the diner I just came out of. I smiled and said

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree."

"Agreed." He replies, "Now I best get to my job. Wouldn't want to get fired for being late."

He turned and started walking to the big glass skyscraper, before I said, "Fired? Thought you were the boss man?"

He turned back to me with a smile, walking backwards while calling back, "Touché. Touché."

I just shook my head and waited for the next bus at the bus stop. Today was definitely better than yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally arrived home, everyone was still sound asleep, but then again it's barely even noon yet. I walked into Tyler's room and sat down on the bed as gently as I could, but still somehow jostled the rickety bed.

At the movement, Tyler stirred and he opened his eyes to me and smiled brightly, in a way only he could after being woken up from a well deserved sleep, "Good morning baby sis."

I rolled my eyes but hugged him, "I don't know how you can be so sweet, after being jostled awake."

He smirked before saying, "Well it's you, baby girl. You're just so sweet, you give everyone a sugar rush in your presence."

I shook my head at, but smiled, "I highly doubt that, but that reminds me. I brought you something."

I set the to- go box Gladys gave me into his lap. When Tyler opened the box, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed pulled out the fork I snatched from the kitchen before entering Tyler's room. He smiled before yanking it from my hand playfully and cut himself a huge mouthful and devouring it like a freaking horse.

Tyler moaned with his mouth still full of pie, "You fo good to meh."

I laughed and rolled over to my side, trying to snuggle up to him to go back to sleep, "I know."

Apparently Tyler had other plans for me, other than sleeping, because he cut another bite full of pie and shoved it in my mouth before I could object.

"Try this" he said smirking.

As soon as the pie entered my mouth, I knew Gladys lied about it being a day old. The apples were still hot and juicy and perfectly ripe. The crust was warm and tasted delightful with the sugar and cinnamon that was sprinkled on top. But the absolute best part was the middle concoction she had in there. It was warm and gooey and had the perfect amount of cinnamon blended into it. It all just melted into your mouth.

"Oh gawd." I moaned with my mouth still full.

Tyler swallowed his second bite full and said, "I know, right? Where did you get this?"

He had just taken another bite full when I shrugged, "At my new job."

He spat out his pie in surprise, causing it to spray all over me and the bed.

"Eww, Tyler! Really? That is so unsanitary." I complained wiping an apple chunk off my face.

Tyler ignored my complaint but asked, "Really so soon? Where did you find a job?"

"Just inside the town," I shrugged. "It's just little diner gig. I'd go in at nine and leave at six. Then when I got home I'd have about five hours to sleep and get ready for the club."

"You sure about this Belly? That's not a lot of sleeping hours." Tyler said in a paternal tone.

"Yeah, plus we leave the club around three, so I can sleep another five hours before I head into work. In all I'd get ten hours of sleep." I said breaking down the odd schedule I'd have from now on.

"If you say so Belly, I just…" he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

He sighed and got out of the bed, "Wonder who that could be?"

We both made our way to the front door and Tyler opened it to reveal his super model girlfriend, Rose. The girl was absolutely beautiful. She was five' seven" with legs that went on forever. Her blonde hair went in curls all the way down her back. She made every woman grab her man and drag them away before they got an eyeful of her. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey baby," she said kissing Tyler's cheek before turning to me with a smile. "Hey, Izzy, you coming with us tonight?"

She knew I couldn't go to wherever they ended up tonight, but she was always nice enough to ask. Rose wasn't made aware of where Tyler and I worked. It's a secret Tyler hopes to take to his grave, but I had a feeling Rose was going to find out sooner or later and that's when all hell would break loose.

I just wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I shook my head, "No I have to work tonight. Plus I'd rather not be a third wheel on a date."

Rose giggled and shook her head, "Oh, you wouldn't be a third wheel. It'd be just a little family outing. Which reminds me…."

She turned to Tyler, "When exactly am I going to meet your parents?"

Tyler and I looked at each other for an answer, but I just shrugged. Oh Tyler, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Well, they work a lot…" Tyler said slowly, "Sometimes even out of the country, which is where they are now. They're in Africa."

"Africa?" Rose asked, "What the hell is in Africa?"

"They do volunteer work. You know those feed the children campaigns? They're part of that." Tyler said.

"Oh, ok." Rose said, but really her face said, 'I don't buy any of this bull shit.'

"You ready to go." She asked.

"Umm yeah, just let me go get changed." Tyler said and went off to his room.

As soon as his bedroom door closed, I yawned, "Well, I better go back to sleep. Going to have a looonngg night tonight"

"Not so fast, Isabella." Rose said holding up a finger, "I know something is going on here and it's not some fucking 'feed the children' campaign. What the fuck is really going on here Bella? Are you two like together or something? Because I know you aren't really siblings. So what are you, some swingers? Cause no offence or anything, I'm just not into that shit."

"Eww that is so gross! NO!" I shuddered. "No, Tyler isn't my brother but he might as well be with all the shit we've been through. Ewww Tyler and me together? As if?"

I seriously felt like throwing up at the thought. Not that Tyler was bad looking, we just… it just didn't make any sense. We didn't click in other words, not like that anyway. I mean for crying out loud the kid practically throws clothes at me as soon as I step off stage and then runs as fast as he can away from me shouting something along the lines of, 'This is practically incest.' And I couldn't agree more.

"Then what the hell is going on here, Isabella." Rose said with her hands on her hips.

I sighed before looking her straight in the eye, "Listen, I don't know what all Tyler has said about our life, and if he decides to tell you, that's all on him. I can not nor will I ever deprive Tyler of telling you his story. Just know, Rose, that he loves you, more than anyone he's ever known and he'd do anything for you. But also remember that life isn't always fucking diamonds and stars. But we get by with what we have and what we can do. It's the life that we got to choose to live, despite everything that has been against us."

I turned away from a flabbergasted Rose and headed straight to my room, ignoring the naked couple on Angela's bed and went to sleep before I had to get up to go to the club.


	6. Chapter 6

"Izzy?" a voice whispered into my ear outside of my dream, "Izzzybelle… ISABELLA!"

"What?" I yelled back and opened my eyes to Mike poking me with a curtain rod, a good ten steps away. Smart man.

"We're heading to the club in thirty minutes, time to get shakin' bacon" he said, running out the room before I could stand. Again I say, smart man.

I sigh as I look myself in the mirror and decide to go with loose curls. I plug my curling iron in and start to do my make up as I wait for it to heat up. Here's the thing, with makeup, I hate the stuff. But with the cheap lighting we have on the stage, we have to wear it to enhance our facial features.

But I try for the more natural look as much as possible. This includes brown eye shadow, dark brown eyeliner and mascara out the ass. When I look in the mirror, I instantly feel like a clown… just a highly paid, trashy clown.

I sigh as I curl my hair as I hum the song "Meet Virginia" by Train.

_**Well she wants to live her life, then she thinks about her life. Pulls her hair back as she screams, I don't really want to live this life.**_

I look into the mirror and instantly regret it. I look like every man's secret wet dream on the outside, but if you could see into my worn, tired eyes you'd see the insecure, broken little girl that just wants someone to take her away. I instantly put my blue contacts in to hide that girl and fell into the character of Izzy Bells.

I walked out to the van and jumped into shot gun since I was the first one in. All the costumes are at the club, so I don't know why it takes every one so long to get ready, that is until Jessica and Lauren come out. Jessica is wearing her hair straight but its so volumized that it looks like she did a bad job with a curling iron. She wore gold eye shadow and her dark eyeliner went into cat eyes. But her outrageously fake eyelashes sealed the deal around her dark hazel eyes.

Lauren had her hair tight curls that went to her shoulders. She wore dark red lipstick that enhanced her big plump lips. Her make up was done in a grey and black shadow eye and she also had the long fake eyelashes as well that practically drowned her blue eyes from her face.

When I saw Angela walk out of the house I knew she didn't spend as much time on her appearance as she did taking care of her man. I was further proven when Ben exited the house with a cat swallowed the canary smile, as he knuckle bumped Mike, who instantly claimed the driver's seat. When he got in, he smiled at me and nodded his head in greeting and approval. I smiled back until he turned on the van and pulled out his poor excuse of music. There were no words, there were no soul induced beat. No what he called music was machine manifested beats, otherwise known as Skrillex.

As soon as we pulled up to the club which was only roughly two miles away, I jumped out of the van like I was on fire. I ran to the door and got into the extremely fake plant we had at the entrance and unlocked the door with the key we had hidden in there. The men I could hear all laughing behind me as I got into my dressing room. I flipped on the light and looked at my closet full of short tight costumes. For some reason my eyes instantly landed on this small cowgirl outfit.

I guess the southern soldier boy did a number on me. I sighed as I pulled it down. I put my denim thong on and pulled some short shorts, that let my ass show at the bottom, with a dark brown belt tightened around my extremely thin waist. I put on dark brown tassels and a midnight blue long sleeve tie shirt that enhanced my tight small stomach. Instead of a mask I wore a dark brown cowboy hat that if I angled just right you wouldn't be able to see my eyes. I slid my feet into some knee high dark brown tasseled boots and looked at the strange sexy character I just became. And the sad truth was, I kind of liked what I saw and wished that soldier boy did show up tonight, just to see how hot I looked.

Before I could dwell any further on that thought, I heard some music start to play. I go out to see from backstage. I see Jessica with her poofy hair under a small top hat. She is wearing some small sequin black shorts and a small black vest that pushed her boobs out and a whit collar at the top of the vest. She then had a red tie around her neck that went down into the valley of her breasts. Her ankle black boots completed the jazzy look along with the long ass cane that she had in her hands, which she was currently grinding against

_I said why does it feel so good so good to be bad?_

I watched as she slid down the cane and slowly licked it back up.

_**Getting what I want boy, why does that make you so mad?**_

She slowly unbuttoned one of the two buttons on her vest.

_**I said why does it feel so good so good to be bad?**_

I admit she was doing really well with her teasing and men were already out of their seats and her vest was now limp around her shoulders from being completely unbuttoned. Jess was definitely at the top of her game tonight.

_**Cause if it's trouble that you're looking for, baby here I am. Am Am Am Am**_.

Her hat came off and she stole a play from my book and threw it in the crowd.

She started dancing to the fast pace throwing in her flexibility and balance by kicking her foot over this five foot cane she had in her hand. When the lyrics started again she stripped to her thong that was also black and sequin. She was definitely bringing down the house, and the stage was completely covered in cash before she left the stage.

Next Lauren came on. I seriously don't know why we keep her anymore. The girl had no rhythm and couldn't be sexy to save her life. No matter how hard she tried, she always looked desperate and trashy in the end. She was dressed as a little girl, with this really puffy short see through white tutu and what looked like a sailors vest on her top. She had a big ass lollipop in her hand that left no imagination to what kind of skit she was trying to do.

When the song Lick me like a Lollipop by Lil Wayne came on I instantly lost interest, along with every male in the room. We eventually had to close her curtain before the song ended. Erik ran backstage and grabbed my arm, "Please tell me you can fix this!"

I nodded and whispered what song to play. The beginning beat started to play as Mike

introduced me, "Alright my western freaks out there. Here's a girl that you'd never take home to mama, why? Because this little girl is baaaad. But she sure will give you a run for your money. Please welcome, Izzy Bells."

The curtain opened to my back turned to the crowd and my hips rotating in sexy little circles. As soon as the lyrics started I turned to the crowd and started dropping lower to the ground, whilst sliding my pants down a little dangerously low on my hips as I continued to rotating my hips.

_**I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner**_ (I stood back up bringing my pants back up to their rightful place, while winking at the moaning men.) _**Someone who knows how to ride, without falling off.**_

I continued to sway my hips as I climbed the pole and practically made love to it while sliding back down.

_**If you horney**_ (I untied my shirt letting it fall to my sides and revealing the tassels, but not yet taking it off) _**Let's do it, ride it my pony**_

At that I still swirled my hips as I got my pants off.

_**My saddles waiting. Come and jump on it.**_

Money went everywhere as I still danced in only my shirt, hat and denim thong, and of course my sexy boots.

_**If your horney, lets do it.**_ (I dropped to my knees and hands and crawled to the edge of the stage) _**Ride it**_ (my back arched up and down and I felt someone stick some money in my thong before slapping my ass, which of course I ignore.) _**my pony**_

At the next lyrics I take my shirt off completely and continue dancing until I notice soldier boy is here. I smirk as I know I have his attention. Every speck of it. I was now only dancing in my tassels, thong, shoes, and I never took off the hat, seeing how soldier boy had a thing for mystery.

_**Just once if I have the chance, the things I will do to you**_ (I look straight at him as I lean my back against the pole on the right side, so you have an angle as I went to the floor.)

_**You and your body,**_ (I rub my hand down my side) _**Every single portion. Send chills up and down you spine.**_ (I abruptly stand and turn to the pole climbing to the top turning my self upside down)

And as the line _**juices flowing down your thighs**_ was sang, I bumped my way back down to the beat, dangerously close to hitting my head on the ground before flipping off of it.

Men threw more money onto the stage, but my attention was on soldier boy, who looked like he was about to be sick, but instead he threw some money on the stage, much like he did the night before, before walking away. I was a little hurt but continued to dance as if it didn't bother me.

After the song finished I exited off stage with all my cash, but before I could make it to my dressing room, Erik shoved me towards VIP room 3, "You have a private dance, Izzy. And umm… Well, I'm sending Ben here, but the dude did not look happy."

I smirked, knowing exactly who it was before walking to the room and putting my hand on the door, "Don't worry, Erik. I'll handle it."

When I entered the room, I didn't even chance a glance at soldier boy, before shutting the door. When the door was shut I heard a dark, deep voice, that could only belong to soldier boy, say, "On the contrary, I think I'll be the one handling you."


	7. Chapter 7

I turned slowly to face my doom and see soldier boy right in front of me, dangerously close to my face.

"What. In. The. Hell. Was. That?" He said, very clipped.

"Well, "I start. "Depends on if you saw Lauren's act or not. If you did that was me saving the show. If you didn't then that was me putting on a kick ass performance. Oh my god, did you see the way I did that pole trick? I was quite impressed with myself."

"You mean to tell me, you haven't done that 'trick' before you performed it?" he said in between his teeth.

"Jeez, you really need to chill out. That's what a dancer is about." I shrug, "We take hot risks and make a show. It's sexy and that's how we are paid."

Soldier boy pinched the bridge of his nose and started pacing, "I have half the mind to beat the shit out of you, drag you out of this club and never let you come back here again."

"Whoa, there cowboy! First off, you will never lay a harmful hand on me. You try and I get Ben from just out there to 'beat the shit out of you.'" I mocked, jerking my thumb to the door. "Secondly, you are not my father. I don't have to listen to a fucking thing you say, so before you go all Tarzan on me, you best figure out if that is in your best interest."

"You obviously didn't let your father tell you what to do either, look at where you are fucking at! God damn it, how fucking old are you?" Soldier boy said his voice raising a little.

I knew this next bit was going to push over the imaginary ledge, but it needed to be said, "You don't get to fucking talk about my dad. Show some damn respect, the rents' were in graves, since I was ten. Secondly, I don't have to fucking tell you my age, so screw you. I'm not even here to fucking chit chat and drink tea. I'm here to dance for you and if you don't want that, then I'll fucking take my leave now…"

I was going to leave it at that before I blurted, "Just like you fucking did last night."

Soldier boy's face softened a little, before he strode over to me, and pulled me into his strong arms, as I struggled weakly to get out of them. I knew I was about to cry with the pent up frustration that he forced upon me last night, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of how much he really hurt me

"Shhh," he cooed, "it's ok. I'm here. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings last night. "

"But," I squeaked. "You did hurt me. I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I thought you enjoyed everything I did last night, but then you just left, without even saying good bye. You just acted like I was some trash that you were too lazy to throw away, and pretended like I didn't even exist."

"I'm sorry little one." He continued to sooth, as he rubbed small circles into my back until I finally quit trying to fight my way from his embrace, "I forgot I left you in such a vulnerable state. It's probably why you sought out for more of my attention tonight. Well, little one, you got it now. And I don't think your going to like it as much as you think you would. "

I shook my head and looked up into his face, "What do you mean?"

He smiled down at me from his foot taller length and said, "I'm going to be a whole lot less shakable soon, little girl. In the end, I plan to take you away from here and never let you live like this again. This place is no place for a young, beautiful and smart girl like you."

"But, this is my life." I whisper. "I chose this life, and it's a whole lot better than the one I was forced to live. Now I'm free to make my own decisions, and choose to do what I want to do."

"Not for long little one," he said in my ear with a haunting tone. "Make no mistake, that by the time I'm through with you, you'll not be in a place like this but you will be happy."

"But I am happy." I reply.

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes. You want more. You expect more. And god damn it, little one, you fucking deserve more." He blew a harsh breath through his nostrils before looking back down at me, "Life has dealt you some really bad cards, I must admit that. But I plan on helping you use them correctly. Now help me a little, little one. What is your name?"

I shook my head, "I'm not ready to help you yet."

I pushed out of his arms and started walking away, before he pulled me back and whispered sweetly, "Why did you leave your hat on tonight?"

I sighed before looking to the floor, "Because despite how much I hate it, I wanted you to be happy. Last night you said you hated me taking off my mask, so I decided since the hat covered my eyes, as much as a mask would, that it would be my mask."

He let out a small breath before whispering. "Could you dance for me again?"

I nodded before going to the stereo and turning it on, the song that played clutched at my heart strings and I meant to turn it, but soldier boy had other ideas, he pulled me away from it and sat down on the loveseat, making a 'go on' motion at me.

I sighed and swayed my hips, clutching my stomach as if to hold myself together.

_**Is it bad that I never made love. I never did it, but I sure know how to fuck I'll be your bad girl**_ (I swayed to the floor and stood again) _**I'll prove it to you. Can't promise that I'll be good to you cause I have some issues….**_ (I continue to dance pouring my heart into the song as I make my way to soldier boy) _**I won't commit. Not having it, but at least I can admit that I'll be bad no,**_ (I climbed into his lap and continued my dance as I straddled him) _**to you to you. **_

. _**Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad for you**_

I leaned back and then brought my self back up by my grip on his neck, all while I still swayed. I was so lost in the dance that it hurt.

Rough sex, saying I love you, but to kiss them saying you mean that. I know I just be calling her mean ass. Oh the irony, got the bomb indeed, but the problem is probably a deep past (I met soldier boy's eyes and he seemed to be seeing everything I tried to hide.)

I instantly stood up and walked towards the door just as the chorus started again, and I was out the door before the chorus could end. I ran to my dressing room and looked at the time, seeing how it was still only one, I didn't want to stay another two hours, and changed into a bra and regular panties, black sweat pants with the word Love written on the side in grey, and a grey cami. I threw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my walkman CD player that Tyler got me for Christmas last year.

I stuffed in the side of my pants since I had no pockets and told Ben I was walking home. He nodded and handed me the hundred dollars that soldier boy seemed to have left me tonight. I shook my head and gave it back, "You keep it, I don't need it."

I then left out the back exit and started the two mile walk home. I turned the walkman on but only put one earphone in so I could listen if anyone was following me

_**She never mentions the word addiction in certain company. Yes she'll tell you she's an orphan, after you meet her family.**_

I started to dance in the middle of the street to the song, as if I were back at the club but without all the stripping of clothes business

_**Yeah she gives a smile, when the pain comes. The pain's going to make everything alright.**_

"You got that right. "I whispered. I continued to dance as I walked home, loving the soul wrenching beat of the song and how it talked of everything being ok in the end.

_**She says she talks to angels, they call her out by her name. Oh yeah she talks to angels, they call her out by her name.**_

At the a siren rang out behind me and I turned to see an attractive man with copper red hair, step out of his squad car to approach me. Oh shit!

I stood stock still until Reddy there approached me. He had a serious expression on his face and if it weren't for the police uniform he wore, I would have thought he belonged in the mob that Mike was currently working for, "It's kind of late for someone your age to be walking don't you think?"

His voice was so surprisingly deep and rich that it took me a moment to realize he actually spoke to me. I blinked a couple times like a freaking moron before I stuttered, "Umm… yea.. yeah I suppose it is a little late."

He shook his head, "Do your parents know you are out here?"

"Ummm…" I try to gain my voice back, but I still couldn't gain any ground in that department, "Umm yeah they know. They, uh, know I need space at night to… umm, think. Which you are not making very easy are you Mr…"

I look up at his name badge and see 'E. Cullen' inscribed there, "Cullen."

"What is your name, little girl?" Officer Cullen asked, why does the name Cullen scratch at my memory?

I knew better than to give my real name, so I lied, "Lizzie, sir. Lizzie Dwyer."

"Well Lizzie Dwyer, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you home. You really shouldn't be out here after curfew, which is midnight. If you didn't know that." He said grasping my upper arm and leading me to the back of his squad car.

I try to pull away from him as I say, "No, that's alright. I'm literally two blocks away now. Please don't take me home, my parents will think the absolute worst."

He shook his head, "Sorry, I can't do that. It's better I take you home then to the department to wait for your parents to pick you up. Don't you agree?"

"I, uh, please. Really that's all I want to do is go home." I say, still having trouble grasping my wording. Usually by now I have charmed my way out of being taken home by the police, but this man was totally different.

"And that's where I'm taking you to." He replied before placing me in the back seat and buckling me up like a small child.

I pouted as he climbed to the front of the car and started driving, "So where to Lizzie?"

"I'm not telling you where I live, so just let me out." I growl.

He shrugs and makes a U-turn, "Alright to the department we go."

"No wait! Urg, alright! I live on Twenty Second Str." I grumble.

Officer Cullen did another U-turn as he said, "Now see was that so hard."

"Be a lot easier, if you just let me go home." I mumbled.

"But then I wouldn't be doing my job, now would I?" he countered.

I huffed before leaning up to on his seat pressing my face close to the cage divider in between us, "Are all police officers this stubborn or pushy? You have got to be the strangest cop I've ever met."

"Unfortunately, I'm in a dying breed of dutiful officers here." He replied in a short tone.

"Since when did you take this route anyway? The last officer didn't bother me at all." I ask.

He didn't answer, just continued to drive as if I hadn't said anything. But that stop my mouth from running, "Are they also all so intimidating and rude too. You know you and your gallant, dutiful officers of the dying breed."

"I suggest you remain silent for the rest of this trip, or else you'll find yourself in more trouble." He said.

I shrug, "Freedom of speech, I have a right to talk as I wish, and ask questions. Especially since I haven't broken any laws, so you have no rightful reason to have stopped me."

"Ever heard of your Miranda rights, let me state them for you. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of the law. You have the right to a lawyer and have him present with you, while you are being questioned. If you can not afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning, if you so wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements." He quoted, right off the fucking top of his head, smug fucking bastard.

"Ah, but you forget," I reply, "You have no right to hold me hostage either. I haven't broken any laws, or disturbed the peace, so you are going against your own duty."

"So you think, walking after curfew without an adult accompanying you is legal?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm not of legal standing in my age?" I countered. "You never even asked how old I was."

"How old are you?" he asked, completely bored of this conversation.

"Ah, but it's too late, Officer Cullen. You've already practically placed me under arrest with no liability, and read me my Miranda rights. I can choose not to answer you if I so wish. How is that going to hold up in court?" See not looking at this man has brought back my intelligence and wit. The damn ass just caught me off guard earlier.

He shrugged before making another fucking U-turn, "I don't know, I guess we'll have to see then, won't we?"

"Where the fuck are we going?" I growl.

"To the department. Obviously you feel wronged and I'm going to help you fill out a witness report."

"NO!" I bang on the cage divider thing, "Come on! I was just fucking joking, just take me the fuck home."

"I don't know. I didn't hear a please in that sentence." He said in a mocking tone.

"This is harassment, you know that right? I can have you sued." I growl.

He just shrugged and continued driving in the wrong way. It was quiet for a second before I sighed, "Alright, alright. PLEASE take me back home."

"That's better." He said making a U-turn, "Now remain quiet for the rest of the ride and we won't have any more delays."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, completely frustrated in this turn of events. Damn cops!


	8. Chapter 8

"Where do you live, Lizzie?" Officer Cullen asked.

"Why don't you just drop me off on my street and I'll walk home. Call it a compromise." I said trying to strike a deal with him.

"How bout you tell me where you live and I will walk you to your door or we can go to the department." He countered.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "1313."

"Pretty unlucky numbers there." He commented.

I just shrugged, "It suits us."

He looked at me through his rearview mirror, with a frown marring his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Eyes on the road."

He gave a sharp nod before turning his full attention back on the road. I saw Mike's van in the driveway, along with James patrol car and knew instantly I was in trouble. I sighed as Officer Cullen frowned. "Your parents are cops?"

I shook my head, "No, that's one of my brother's friends."

"How many siblings you got, Lizzie?" he asked, pulling into the drive way.

"Too many." Was my only reply.

He looked like he wanted me to elaborate, but I just shook my head. He didn't need any more information about me than he already had. He sighed heavily, before getting out of the car and opening my door, and held his hand out to help me out. I ignored it and I started to fidget, getting really nervous and feeling like I was going to cry.

"Hey now, truly your parents won't be that upset. You did say that they allowed you to take a walk." He said trying to calm my nerves.

"It's not my parents I'm worried about." I said absently looking at the patrol car in the drive way.

Officer Cullen sighed and put his hand at the small of my back guiding me to the door. Once we arrived, he looked at me and knocked three times.

The door flew open and I held my breath until I saw it was Tyler.

I let out my breath and ran into his arms, letting a few nervous tears free as I clutched to him. He leaned down and whispered, "Don't get too relieved yet, you have a lot of explaining to do."

I nodded but clutched to him tighter, to which he held me tighter. He then looked to Officer Cullen, "Thank you sir for bringing her back."

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Dwyer here?" the officer questioned.

"Nope, they are actually out of town, for their anniversary." Tyler said not even skipping a beat. All of us knew better than to question the story about 'our parents' or the names we chose to trick the cops. That's why Tyler hasn't said my name at all, because he did not know my cover name yet. None of them did, this is the first time I hadn't gotten out of the trouble I put myself in.

Hell, even Angela was picked up by the police at least three times. The last one Ben actually had to bail her out. We all starved for two weeks after that.

Officer Cullen interrupted my inner thoughts by saying, "Well, Lizzie here needs to be indoors by midnight from now on. If I catch her out again, I'm afraid I'll have to take her to the station, and your parents will have to be the ones to pick her up, is that understood?"

"Yes, perfectly understanda…."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." James interrupted Tyler and grabbed me by the arm pulling me away from him. "It's little Izzy, our little jail bird."

"James," Officer Cullen said, I was turned away and saw the officer look conflicted. He looked like he wanted to grab me and run or pull out his gun and shoot James. My vote was for the latter.

"Ahh, Cullen, how nice of you to drop by. Tell me, what is it that this little brat did, to be picked up by you?" James asked.

"That isn't any of your concern nor is it your business." Cullen straightened himself before turning to me, "Lizzie, stay within curfew and have a nice night. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded fearfully, hoping to god he would not leave me to James mercy. Again the officer looked like he wanted to grab me and run, but he knew he couldn't do so now. So he gave me a sharp nod, before making his leave. As soon as the door closed, I felt a sharp swat on my ass.

"Oh little Izzy bell, you're in deep shit now, aren't you?" James whispered menacingly.

"James, leave her alone. I'll deal with her." Tyler growled, yanking me from James grasp before he could object.

James shrugged, seeing as he couldn't actually fight Tyler. Tyler was a big boy, rounding about to 6'3" with a n nice lean body. The kid could probably bench two hundred with as much as he works out, and he looks quiet intimidating to anyone who doesn't know him.

"Alright you deal with her, but note this if I don't think she redeemed herself I'll punish her again, my way." James threatened.

Tyler gave a sharp nod, "Noted."

Tyler then dragged me off to his room and slammed the door. He sat me on the bed, before grabbing the nearest thing, which actually was a shoe and slammed it against the door, "God Damn it, Isabella! What the FUCK is your problem?"

"Tyler, I'm sorry! I tried, but that man he…" I tried to explain.

"I'm not talking about the fucking police, Isabella. This is the first time it's happened to you, which is still surprising because you always know how to charm your way out of shit. But damn it Bella, why tonight? Just yesterday you pissed off James, and now you've done and did it again. This couldn't have happened any other fucking night?" he shouted starting to pace his gray carpeted floor.

Suddenly, I knew it wasn't about me or the police or even fucking James. This was something else entirely, "What happened, Tyler? What happened with Rose?"

"She fucking left me!" He shouted throwing a vase at the wall, "She said that she couldn't stay with a man if he wasn't willing to be honest with her. She says she knows everything I told her is a lie and she doesn't want to be a part of it anymore."

"Oh Tyler" I whispered, "Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"The truth? Are you fucking kidding me? Who the fuck wants to know, I'm a fucking run away orphan, who works at an underage strip club and sell drugs for a fucking living?" he growled, "Tell me who wants to fucking live that life with me?"

I shrug, "You don't know what she'd actually do or say now do you?"

"She… I… no." he slumped.

"Tell her the fucking truth Tyler, then get mad if she still doesn't want to be with you. But you can't get mad at her, if you would have been mad yourself if it were in reverse." I say.

"I suppose your right." He sighs, sitting back on the bed with me. We both lay back and look at the ceiling wishing on the popcorn ceiling that our lives were somehow different. We both remained silent as we were left to our thoughts.

"You know I still have to punish you right?" he asked quietly, not looking at me.

I sighed and nodded, "I know, we'll do it tomorrow after the club."

He nodded before pulling me up on the bed and cuddled me to his side, "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Tyler." I whispered and we were out within the next minute.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to Fifty Dash, My name is Isabella and I'll be your server this morning. May I start you off with anything to drink?" I ask this question for the umpteenth time tonight, and I got to say it's one of my favorite greeting I've ever done.

As I bring out table two's coffee, black, and small chocolate milk with a lid snapped on the top I notice Emmett was messing with Gladys again. I just sat the drinks on the table when I hear a very wet smack, going across flesh. I turn to see Emmett with a smirk on his face and Gladys wielding a dish towel like a weapon.

I decide it's my time to intervene. "Hello Emmett, may I interest you in anything today?"

Emmett seems shocked for a moment before turning to Gladys, "You know out of all the times I have been in here, you never asked for my order or sat me at a table."

"I don't want your service." Gladys grumbled and continued to wash down tables,

Emmett smirked before looking to me, "Yes, lead me to an open table, Isabella."

I led him to a table farthest from Gladys and the door. For some reason his fun bouncy attitude, just made me want to keep him here, just to make life more fun. "May I interest you in anything to drink today?"

"Yes" he said pretending to browse the menu I laid out in front of him. He looked me up and down before saying "I want a large chocolate shake, and I think I'm ready to order too."

I nodded scribbling down his drink order, "Alright, go ahead."

"I want a large classic burger, with a large order of fries on the side." He said closing the menu and handing it to me.

Once I finished scribbling it all down, I smiled at him and took the menus, "I'll bring that right out."

As I walked back to the kitchen, I saw Gladys give Emmett a meaningful look, but since my back was turned to him I couldn't see his reaction. I hung it on the spinner and dinged the bell for Johnny, our cook. He smiled and winked at me before handing me table threes order of Kentucky fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a green beans, along with some chicken strips and a small French fry.

I placed the food in front of the customers before grabbing Emmett's meal. I walked back to Emmett's table and sat it in front of him, but before I could move away, Emmett grabbed a hold of my wrist and slid me into his booth, "Gladys, Isabella is taking her break."

I saw Gladys smile and wink at him before finishing off my tables. "Emmett, I have…"

Emmett cut me and shoved the plate in front of me, "Eat. And then you can say whatever nonsense you were going to say about working yourself to death."

I huffed, "I wasn't working myself to death."

"I beg to differ." He said pointing at my now frizzed hair, my stained apron from table six's baby throwing their smashed peas at me and finally poking at my malnourished belly which was currently working itself up for a fight. But once he poked my belly he frowned, "Damn, little girl, you are tiny!"

"I am not." I growled, instantly defending myself.

"Could have fooled me. Now eat!" Emmett ordered. I stared at the food, trying to find the least greasy thing on it, knowing that if I did eat it, my stomach would start World War three. When I couldn't find anything, I looked up to Emmett pleadingly. He gave me a 'get to it girl' look and I knew I was going to be sick for the rest of the day. That is until Gladys came to my rescue, putting a crispy chicken salad in front of me and taking the burger and fries away, but left the milkshake. I smiled and dug in.

"Oh please tell me, you are not on one of those girly little starving diets, are you?" Emmett groaned.

"Hardly," I snort and shake my head, "I haven't had greasy food since I was ten, which was about seven years ago. So if I just automatically ate all those fries and hamburger, I'd be very sick."

"Why the hell have you not at least had McDonalds in seven years? It's greasy and cheap." He countered.

"Not when you have a family as big as mine to take care of." I reply.

"You should only worry about yourself, let your parents take care of the rest." Emmett chastised.

I look at him with a small smile, "I don't have parents."

Before he could ask any questions a shrill bell sound came from his phone, "God damn it Jasper! Quit changing my ring tone!"

"Cullen." He growled, when he answered. As soon as he said that I knew instantly why Officer E. Cullen sounded so familiar. It was his fucking brother.

"Edward," Emmett snapped and at first I thought I said something out loud, but then I realized he was still on the phone, "I swear to god I'm going to kill you. I can't use my resources for…"

Emmett stopped and looked at me for a second before saying into the phone, "Hang on a minute."

Emmett slowly pushed me out of the booth but kept me in his arms as he got out and sat me back down in front of my food, "Eat the rest of your food sweetheart, Gladys will tell me if you didn't."

He then sat a hundred dollar bill on the table and kissed the top of my head sweetly but hesitantly, as if he didn't know if he should do that. Technically he shouldn't. I didn't even know the guy, but with him I felt… safe and normal for once.

He then whispered, "Keep the change."

He then started walking out of the diner and arguing with his brother again. Gladys came to my table and smiled, "I really will tell him, if you don't eat all that. Maybe then he'll quit bugging me and start bugging you."

"Why?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? He likes you! And just like he does to me, he wants to make sure you're safe and happy and if you aren't, well… prepare for another stupid Elvis impersonation." She rolled her eyes before walking away

I smiled as I continued to eat my food. I liked Emmett too. He was just so… human… and fun and safe. I felt normal for a change, like I was still back with my parents, having a life just like any other girl. It made me happy.

But here's the kicker, his brother, though he made me so frustrated last night, he made me like him too. He made me feel like I was safe but he also challenged me. Never before has someone ever been able to resist my charms and not give me what I want. Something I strangely liked, because it meant I didn't have someone to push over. I guess I liked that intimidation.

But both of the Cullen men didn't have the mystery my inner goddess oh so craved. No, soldier boy did though. God he made my insides turn and wish I could be better for him, but I could clearly tell that he didn't care for that. He thought I was perfect the way I was, but I was in the wrong environment. He wanted to take me away and take care of me, like the dark knight that saved the tower trapped princess. It was an absolute fairytale with him.

Now if only I could find a man that had the perfect mixture of these three men, my life would be complete. I sigh, "Too bad, no one man could ever be that perfect."

I continue to eat my meal in peace before finishing up and getting back to my favorite job.


	10. Chapter 10

"Iz, you're up." Tyler said.

I looked at him for a moment before looking down, "Tyler, something feels… wrong. I… I don't know what it is but something is just not right, tonight."

"Please tell me you're not having stage fright." Tyler joked, but when I remained silent his expression went somber.

Tyler looked at me with concern, before entering the room and sitting by me, "What's wrong Izzy?"

I sighed, "You remember when I had that strange feeling, that something wasn't right and Jess got arrested?"

He nodded reluctantly, before I continued, "Well, I have that same feeling. Only it's stronger."

Tyler sighed before looking at me, "Maybe, it's just that you're nervous about the punishment you get later tonight, I promise it won't be that bad."

I shook my head, "I don't think it is, Tyler. Something is just not…"

"Right. I get it, Iz. We'll dwell on it later, right now we need to get you on stage." He said, grabbing my wrist. I sigh, he never listens to me. I got placed backstage, and Tyler whispered the song I was going to be dancing to. I had some short jean shorts on a whit lacy bra and some black suspenders. My hair was in loose curls again and I had dark red heeled boots that matched my lip stick and red masquerade mask.

I moved to the pole and grabbed a hold of it, my back facing the wall as Mike introduced me, "And now for the little freak in the sheets, taking you to a place you never been before, Izzy Bells"

The music started and the curtains opened as I climbed to the top of the pole.

_**Taking me higher than I ever been before. I'm holding it back, Just wanna shout give me more. **_( I stuck one leg out gracefully and while sliding down the pole I went around and around like a merri-go round) _**You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling. You let my heart escape, beyond the meaning.**_

I landed at the bottom of the pole my back still against the crowd, and one leg still out as the other was bent.

_**Not even I could find a way to stop the storm**_ (I stood slowly and seductively) _**Oh baby it's out of my control, what's going on?**_ (I twirled around the pole before grasping it and lifting my lower half to be perfectly perpendicular to the pole) _**You're just a chance I take to keep on dreaming. You're just another day that keeps me breathing**_

(I roll down the pole before landing on my feet gracefully at the bottom) _**Baby, I love the way that there's nothing sure**_ (I twirl on the pole to where I'm facing the crowd) _**Baby don't stop me**_ (I unhook both suspenders on my shorts and my pants fall off to reveal my black thong underneath) _**Hide away with me some more.**_

On the ooohs and ahhs, I start to rock against the pole as money flew from all directions.

_**You're sending a shiver up my spine, might overflow. You're bringing me closer to the edge, I'm letting go.**_

That's when I took my mask off and threw it into the crowd. But that's not all that happened. I see a guy stand up and say, "Lizzie Dwyer"

Everything seemed to freeze in time, before I saw a big burly man stand up, that no one could mistake. "Her name is not Lizzie, that's Isabella Swan and she's seventeen."

That's when I notice the first man was Officer Cullen and he pulled out his badge and gun. A few things happened at once, I felt someone grab my wrist and turn to see it was soldier boy. He whispered, "I told you I would get you out of here, but it seems I'm not the only Cullen brother that has met you."

"Police!" I hear Jess scream and the lights all turned off as everyone made a dash for the exit. I try to escape from the man I now knew as Jasper Cullen, but his grip was unwavering. No, matter how hard I fought.

"Calm down, kitten. We are getting you out of here." Jasper hissed in my ear.

"Stop screwing around, Jasper and get her in the damn car." I heard Officer Cullen's voice shout. "I'm taking care of the owners."

"No! Let me go!" I said struggling more than ever against the vice like grip, only worried for Tyler and the rest of my siblings. I kick Jasper, and think I hit his jewels, but he doesn't act like he felt anything. He pulled me up and my flat stomach hit a hard shoulder as I was carried out of the club and thrown into the back of a big black SUV.

"No, please." I cry struggling to get out of the seat, "leave my family alone."

"Shh, Izzy it's ok." Jasper cooed, taking off his black shirt and putting it on me carefully.

"Don't fucking call her that." Emmett appeared out of no where with a pair of my sweat pants he must have swiped from my dressing room. He pulled me off the seat gently despite his anger and shimmied my pants on, "I don't want to hear that fucking name again."

He got in the backseat with me and held me to him, cuddling me to his side as he slammed the door shut and Jasper jumped into the driver's seat. I struggled against Emmett, "Emmett, please. Just let me go."

"No can do, Isabella. You got yourself into a heap of trouble, didn't you?" Emmett looked down at me in a patronizing way.

"No, Emmett!" I groaned, "I was fine. That was my family back there! Please you can take me, but leave them alone."

I know I wasn't in any condition to make any compromises, they were taking me whether I liked it or not, but I couldn't help but try.

"I'm sorry little one, but that's something you'll have to take up with Edward. Only he can show those fucking perverts mercy." Emmett answered.

I struggled to get away from the safety of his warm embrace, "No they're not perverts, Emmie, they are kids just like me. They're lost, abandoned and trying to make a living. Please let them go."

I couldn't help but hear the small tired whine that was in my voice and I guess Emmett heard it too, because he unseatbelted me and placed me on his lap before seat belting both of us. "Hush now, we'll talk about it later."

"No, we'll talk about it now." I growled, trying with a new resolve to free myself. Emmett sighed and he looked to Jasper, before Jasper handed him something, I felt my pants being lowered and looked up at Emmett in surprise.

I felt a sharp pinch in my bottom and I saw Emmett look at me sadly, before showing me the needle he just injected me with, "Sorry Isabella, but it was the only way to calm you. Go to sleep now and we'll talk later."

Even if I wanted to continue to fight, my mind hazed from the drug he just sedated me with. My eyes closed upon their own accord, and that's the last thing I can remember.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke in a room, I've never seen before and that freaked me out like none other. The room, from what I could tell in the dark was massive. I looked around frantically and realized I was in a large king size bed with tons of soft pillows and a giant comforter was wrapped snuggly around me. A fireplace on the right side of the room was blazing and two chairs sat facing it.

I slowly slid the comforted off me and crawled to the edge of the bed, softly planting my feet on the ground. I took a chance and tip toed to the door on the far side of the room, opening it slightly to reveal a long dark hallway. I heard voices coming from one side and decided to follow it to a giant grand stairway. I made my way down the cold marble steps as quietly as I could.

About half way down though, I heard my name and stopped sitting myself down and tucked myself into a shadow. "I can't believe we all found the same girl."

That was Offi…I mean Edward's voice and from the sound of it, it seemed like he was pacing.

"It is kind of unusual, to find the same girl and fall in love with different parts of her. I mean by the way you two described her, I would have never guessed it was my sweet innocent Isabella." That was Emmett's voice and he seemed slightly miffed that I was able to fool all of them. Well join the club buddy, I roll my eyes, but remained silent trying to gather as much information as I could.

"I would have never thought the scared little Lizzie, I picked up yesterday, was the strong sexual minx, you described Jasper." Edward's voice said.

"The weird part is that she seemed to know all of us and she easily played it off like she didn't. Do you think she has a personality disorder?" Jasper said with a worried tone.

"No, the girl may be broken, but not that broken. She's been through hell and back and she had to learn to act in order to survive in this world. And really I'm impressed, on how far she got. From her missing report I pulled up tonight, she's been missing since she was thirteen and she only has five months until she's of legal age." Edward said in an impressed tone.

"That's impressive. How do you think she managed to do it for so long?" Emmett asked.

"We'll have to ask her when she awakens…" Jasper said before changing the subject completely, "Thanks for being there guys, I knew she wasn't going to leave willing and I'm glad I had you guys as back up."

"Well, from the way you described her, she sounded underage in the first place, so I knew there would be a much more legal way to get her out of there. To be honest, I was going to wait until you got her in the backroom again and we would have had a more civilized conversation about it. Got her to leave more quietly." Edward sighed, "But that all went to shit, when I recognized her as Lizzie. By the way Emmett, how did you manage to get her name and her age before tonight? I never got either of them from her."

"Me neither," Jasper answered. "She wouldn't ever tell me her age, and she kept giving me her stripper name."

"Don't fucking say that." Emmett growled, "I don't want to hear or even see a fucking stripper. She has ruined that for me for good. I'm surprised you didn't drag her out of there before now. She is much too fucking innocent to be doing that shit."

"Agreed, but you have to admit the little minx is flexible." Edward replied.

"I'm just glad she's safe now." Jasper whispered quietly.

It went silent for a beat or two before Emmett sighed, "I wish you knew the side of her that I knew, maybe if you did I wouldn't feel like I'm overreacting."

"How did you know her, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she acted just so sweet and caring and young, not at all broken." He sighed, "God I couldn't help but to fall for her as soon as I laid eyes on her. I found out her age and name through Gladys, and I remember being disappointed that I couldn't act on my feelings until a couple more months."

"That reminds me, what are we planning on doing with her until she is of legal standing?" Jasper asked

"Well, that kind of depends on her. We could probably convince her to stay here and let Esme and Carlisle 'adopt' her for five months. Or if she wished we could send her back to the orphanage she ran from." Edward said.

I decided I heard enough, I stood up and walked the remaining steps down before saying, "I'm not going back to that orphanage, so you can get that out of your thick skulls right now!"

"Isabella, you shouldn't be out of bed, it's late." Emmett was the first up and he picked me up into his arms like a child, "did the fire go out?"

"No, now put me down! I have some important matters to discuss with the dude with the badge." I growled, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"That can wait until morning." Emmett dismissed, but I wasn't having it.

"No, it can't! You, sir, are about to piss me off beyond compare and then it will be really difficult to get me to sleep unless you sedate me again, which isn't really sleep and is far less unhealthy. Now you put me down and let me get my answers, and I promise I will go to bed willingly. But if you don't there will be fucking hell to pay." I growled.

"Emmett, let her talk. Besides we have some questions of our own." Edward said passively and I smiled up at him, grateful he saw things my way.

Emmett grudgingly placed me on a black velvet arm chair, and Jasper placed a black fur blanket on top of my lap, so I'd remain warm. The three men placed themselves on a black leather couch in front of me and I got to admit, this felt more like an interrogation against me rather than the other way around.

All three had matching somber looks, and all three looked about to jump my bones but I knew that if I let them question me first, I'd never get the answers I'm seeking. I looked into each of their eyes and didn't see the original color I had seen when I first met each of them. No this time instead of blue, green, and brown, all three of them had gold.

"How…" I start before shaking my head.

"Go on, love. You may ask anything you want." Edward said quietly.

"How do all of your eyes turn completely gold?" I asked.

All three of them looked at each other before shaking their heads exasperated, "We'll explain that later."

I decided that question wasn't all too important so I moved on to the next question, "What have you done with my family?"

"Well most of them, I gathered and sent them to jail for the night. Which has a lot better accommodates than where you were living previously. Upon questioning one of the males I had captured, he told me James part of the bargain with you kids. I sent out a warrant for his arrest, but he has seemed to vanish into thin air. But we will get him in the end." Edward answered.

"Most of them?" I questioned.

"Some of the people you were living with such as the girls Angela, Jessica and Lauren were not in charge of keeping you there. I looked at the title you had for the club and all the males names were on it. But I wasn't quick enough to capture Ben." Edward shrugged.

"Tyler…" I whispered almost inaudibly.

I could have sworn I said it low enough to where none of them could hear but Edward answered anyway, "Was the last of my arrests. When I caught him, he seemed to have been distracted, like he was looking for something."

I clutched the blanket I had to my chest trying to block the gapping hole there that was beginning to open. Tears brimmed my eyes, as I whispered, "No."

"Isabella?" Emmett called to me gently, but I wasn't searching for his comfort. I was too mad for that.

"He could saved himself but he stayed to find me! God it couldn't be enough for you guys could it? You had to fucking kidnap me, I could see that. But why the fuck couldn't you leave them alone? Despite all our differences, we all loved and cared for one another. We were all we had! And now you fucking screwed it all up."

At this point I was standing and walking to the door, talking to mostly myself, "I have to go home and get some money to bail out. Let's hope Mike didn't smoke his inventory yet. Who am I kidding? Of course he did! Well, I guess we'll just have to starve for a while again"

I just made it to the front door, when I felt strong hands lift me off the ground, and I let out an involuntary squeak.

"And where pray tell do you think you are going?" Edward's voice whispered dangerously into my ear.

"Home! I have to bail my family out, that YOU placed in jail." I growled.

"You will do no such thing." Jasper growled back from across the room.

"And what makes you think that, huh? Last time I checked, kidnapping was just as illegal as me dancing underage." I countered.

"We'll take your complaint into consideration, but you will not be leaving this evening." Edward said in his cop voice and instantly I wanted to hit him.

"The hell I'm not! I need to get him out of there!" I screech as I start kicking my legs in mid air.

"He?" Emmett asked.

"I meant them. I need to get them out of there." I blush furiously.

"No, I think you said exactly what you meant. Tell me Isabella, did you have sexual relations with one of these men?" Jasper growled, as I felt Edwards grip tighten slightly.

"Eww, that's gross! No!" I answered truthfully, "There is just one I am slightly more attached to because he took care of me."

"Are you absolutely sure you had no sexual relations with the one you named as Tyler." Edward growled into my ear.

"Yes I am quite sure that I have not been touched in any sexual manner besides maybe a slap on my ass by any man, including Tyler. In fact, if you really want to push it have me fucking tested, you'll see my fucking hymen is still intact." I growl.

All the men in the room froze as they stared at me. My face blushed any even deeper red before, I was placed on my feet and spun around to where I was facing eye to eye with Edward, "You're a virgin?"

I bit my lip and nodded quietly and I heard Jasper and Emmett moan behind me.

"Isabella, do you have any further questions for us?" Edward asked keeping his cool.

I shook my head and he sighed, picking me up like a small child wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, "Then it's time to hold your end of the bargain."

He started walking me to the staircase, "Wait, I need to bail…."

"We'll get him out in the morning, love. I promise. As soon as you awaken from your promised sleep, then we will take you straight to the department and let you bail them out. Besides I can see you are far to exhausted to stand let alone bail anyone out of jail." He whispered.

I was exhausted all of a sudden I could barely hold on to him anymore and I felt myself go limp. I tried to fight the drowsiness but it was no use, so I mumbled my agreement grudgingly.

Edward chuckled a little, "Now say good night."

I looked over his shoulder at the others who were now smirking at me, I waved at them and said in a small innocent voice, "Night assholes."

Edward chuckled again as his brothers now glared at me, "You know they'll get you back for that."

I shrug, "I have a feeling you won't let them take it too far."

We arrived at the room I was in earlier, and Edward tucked me into the soft bed before smiling, "On the contrary, I may have to let them, just so when it comes to my time to get back at you, I won't have anyone standing in my way."

I roll my eyes, "Traitor… wait!"

"What is it Isabella?" he asked patiently.

"Well there's two things actually. What about work?" I asked.

"Emmett will talk to Gladys tomorrow, she'll be fine. Now, what's the other thing?" Edward asked.

"You just sounded like you think I'm going to be here a while." I said looking down at the blanket.

I heard him sigh before he said, "We plan to keep you here indefinitely. We don't want you back in the same position."

"You have to know that that is impossible. My family needs me and I need them. As soon as I bail them out, I have to go back with them." I whisper.

"We'll see." Edward said ominously, "For now sleep, we'll talk more on the subject tomorrow."

At that I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I closed my eyes, just as I felt Edward kiss my forehead, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys! Life sucks right now. Had to work and visit family in the hospital. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sleep has always been difficult for me. I never seemed to get more than a few hours, for the simple fact that Jess and Lauren were always selling and the guys kept bringing their clients back here. Tyler made it a rule that the clients weren't to be left alone at any time in the house, but sometimes the rule was ignored. I have no idea how many times I had awoken to some strange ass druggie being in my room. One even got as far as climbing on top of me before Tyler burst into the room and pounded the ever living shit out of him.<p>

When I awoken this morning, I knew something was off. I stood up remembering where I was, but that wasn't what threw me off. No, I bounded down the stairs and all three of the men I recently met were in the little living room doing their own quiet activities. Emmett was watching something, Edward was polishing his police equipment, and Jasper was reading the newspaper. But as soon as I entered the room, all three of them stopped what they were doing, smiled at me a wished me a good morning.

"Well, sleeping beauty, it's hard to believe but you slept almost half the day away." Jasper said. And that's when I noticed what was up. The sun was too far in the sky. I never slept past eight even when my housemates sometimes slept until noon. I stared at him for a moment in complete shock.

Emmett chuckled, "We were caught off guard too, but apparently not sleeping eight hours every night causes your body to become tired."

He stood up and walked towards me and kissed me on the forehead, "We have a lot to do this afternoon, but first let's get you fed. What do you eat for breakfast?"

"I don't." I replied. "We never had enough to really buy breakfast foods, half the time we didn't even have enough to make one meal."

Emmett stared at me for a moment and I swear I saw anger flash before his eyes, before he shook his head, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Well, then if you don't answer I'll have to take a guess."

"Emmett!" I screamed as I pounded on his back, "I swear to god I'll be pissed if you drop me. PUT! ME! DOWN!"

"No can do, princess." Emmett laughed as he tickled the back of my thigh and I squirmed trying to get away.

"No stop!" I giggled uncontrollably, "Come on, Emmett no more! God damn it Emmett, I swear I'll tell Gladys on you. I hear she has a nasty wooden spoon, she beats people with."

Emmett chuckled at my threat and laughter as I continued to try to squirm from his evil fingers. "Oh, Isabella, we are going to have so much fun with you."

He placed me down on the granite counter top in this gourmet kitchen I always dreamed off. Back at the house I was the one who always cooked the meals, since everyone agreed I had a special knack for it. All the appliances looked new and expensive; hell the microwave looked fucking foreign. How the hell am I going to figure out how to use that shit?

"Isabella?" Emmett called me cautiously.

"Izzy." I say, hating how my name sounded. It always made me feel as if I were in trouble.

"No," Emmett growled. "I can't call you that. That name is ruined for me from now on."

"But… Emmett when you call me Isabella I feel like I'm in trouble. Not even my parents called me by my full name." I said biting my lip.

"Well, until you come up with a new nickname I'm using your full one. Plus from what I'm getting at, based on your personality last night, you're always going to be in trouble," Emmett chuckled at the last part.

He started grabbing things from this huge fridge, which was even bigger than him. He brought a bunch of stuff to the counter, including this glass thing. He started putting organic vanilla yogurt, strawberries, more yogurt, blueberries, more yogurt and then granola. It was a weird looking trifle, but it still looked appetizing, he set the small glass in front of me and produced a spoon. "Eat while I make your real food."

I had already taken a bite before it registered what he said. "Real food? Don't you think this is enough?"

Emmett shook his head with a grim expression on his face, "You're malnourished. We need to bulk you up a bit."

With that he turned to the stove and started making something. I really wanted to throw something at him and I had just decided I would, but as I picked up the glass I was currently eating from I saw a hand flash out and set the glass back down.

My body shivered as Jasper whispered, "I'm afraid that would be a bad idea, Isabella. I don't think you'll like what Emmett would dish back, if you had done that."

"He's being unreasonable though." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, he's trying to get you on a healthy diet, which I couldn't agree more. You are tiny and it's time to fix that." Jasper replied squeezing my sides and frowned, which did not make me feel self conscious at all.

I placed my arms on the counter and slammed my face into them, I could already tell this was going to be a long tiring day. I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see Jasper with a gallon of orange juice and a gallon of milk. Neither have been opened it appears, and now that I mention it, the yogurt Emmett gave me wasn't opened either.

I shook my head thinking it a coincidence everything was as new as I was. I chastised myself maybe they went grocery shopping just yesterday. "Milk, please."

Jasper nodded and got a small wine glass, filled it with milk, and handed it to me. I took a small sip, just as Emmett placed a small, but perfect sized breakfast burrito in front of me. I smiled up at him grateful that he didn't go completely overboard and took a bit of it moaning. Inside there were black beans, potatoes, egg whites, cheese and tomatoes diced perfectly even through it all.

"Oh my god, this is so good. You'll definitely have to share the recipe. Oh I can't wait to make this for Tyler." I said as I continued to eat.

"So you and this Tyler fellow, you guys were certainly close." Jasper commented, sitting on my right as Emmett continued to stand in front of me, behind the other side of the counter."

"Yeah. Tyler and I were closer than the rest of our siblings were…. Unless you count Angela and Ben. They were a couple. Anyway, Tyler just always looked after me as a big brother should and I always liked being around him. He pretty much took on my late father's role and I've been grateful ever since." I shrugged continuing to eat the heaven on earth burrito.

"So," Edward came to join us and sat on my left. "Are all of you run aways or is it just you?"

"All of us." I answer and look at them all in the eye, "I don't expect you to understand, but life at that orphanage sucked. We weren't taken care of, there was no food, and they let men come in and… well you get the idea. They all claimed to have loved us, but they didn't. One night one of the regular men took notice in me and tried to have his way with me, but I fought back. Tyler seeing I was having trouble, pulled him off of me and almost killed him. We all decided we had had enough, and took off together. I was the youngest, just having turned thirteen that year, while Angela who was the second youngest was fifteen. The boys were all almost eighteen and had some money saved up and they rented the house we were living in."

"So none of your… friends are underage?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, just me."

It was all quiet as I finished up my burrito and moved onto the yogurt still slightly hungry. I looked up at them, before realizing something, "Aren't you guys going to eat?"

All three of them gave each other a look, before Edward answered, "We already ate before you came down."

I nodded, still eating my yogurt, "So after this, we're going to bail my siblings out, right? You promised you would."

Jasper sighed but nodded, "Yes, we are going to bail them out, as soon as you take a shower and get dressed. In the room you were in, there's a closet full of the clothes from our uh… sister. She's about your size.

I could tell something was off so I played it casual. "I didn't know you had a sister, what's her name?"

"Alice." Edward answered, shortly.

"Alice? I like that. Short, simple and mystical. What's she like?" I asked take a bite of a juicy strawberry. Yum!

Emmett chuckled, "Just as you said, short, simple, and mystical. That girl is so hyped up it's not even funny."

"Sounds like a handful," I reply, liking the sound of Emmett's laugh.

"Not as much as you are." Emmett laughed again. "You put her to shame with all your spitfire glory."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not that bad!"

Jasper was the one to scoff, "Izzy, every time you were introduced on stage, your friend Mike told everyone how much of a spitfire you were."

"That was just to make everyone more frustrated," I defended. "All guys like a little challenge, so Mike made it seem like I was."

"Well then you were a pretty damn good actor, cuz' you brought that attitude with you to the backroom all the time." Jasper laughed.

"That's because you challenged me too. I only dish when you ask for it." I giggle.

"Alright, stop talking about the club. I don't want to hear it." Emmett said covering his ears. I looked over to Edward, who had the same pained look in his eye as Emmett did, but he didn't say anything.

"Guys, I know you don't like that part of me. "I whisper looking down at the table. "But it was a part of me that Jasper fell for. It's how we met and I don't regret it anymore than I regret meeting you guys. It all turned out better in the end. Please don't make me feel awful for being a dancer. It was the only way to survive, so unless you don't want us to be friends, don't act like what I did was so horrible."

I was met by silence, before Jasper spoke up, "She's right. Unless you don't want her around, we can't judge her."

Edward sighed before grabbing my face, and making him look at me, "I'll admit it now, I don't like that part of your life, but I do like the confidence and beauty you had on stage. Isabella, everything is so…grey. I'm used to the black and white stereotype, but you forced me into believing differently. It's just going to take a while for me to fully accept it."

"Ok." I whispered.

"I just want you to know I care for you, very deeply little one." Edward said so seriously that for a moment I actually believed him.

"I care for you too, Isabella." Emmett whispered, "And just like Edward it's going to take a while for me to accept the fact that I couldn't prevent that part of your life. I wish I… I mean we could have been there, but of course we can't go back in time."

He sighed before walking on my side of the island and grabbed my hands, looking me straight in the eye, "But we are here now and we are going to take care of you, if you allow us to."

I shook my head, "I… I can't. I have to…"

Emmett cut me off, "I know, be there for your family. But Isabella, if things go as planned, your family will be fine and they'll want you to live the rest of your childhood in the easiest way ever. Please just let us help."

"I..I don't know how." I whisper.

"Just let us try." Edward piped in, pulling me into his lap.

All three stared at me, pleadingly, until I sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

They all smiled slightly and Edward placed me down on the ground, "Thank you, baby. Now go take a shower and get dressed. We'll leave as soon as you're done."

He patted my butt sending me on my way. I smile, glad that heavy conversation was over and bounded up the stairs. If all things went according to my plan, I'd be seeing this place for the last time and going home to my family.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to dance anymore. But at home, I knew my family. I could trust them. These guys were strangers, who kidnapped me from everything I knew.

I couldn't just stay here. Don't get me wrong, I know the guys would never hurt me physically and they were all so loving towards me. And let's face it, I was heavily attracted to their physical appearance, but I didn't know them enough to trust them with my emotional or mental state. How could I?

Because let's face it, there is no love at first sight. There is no fairy tale. And there is no happily- ever- after.

There is only life and, whether we like it or not, we are living in it. Or are we just surviving?


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived at the police department in record time. And let's just say, as soon as the car was to a stop, I was running inside. The boys weren't far behind but still not fast enough to stop me from going to the holding cell.

As soon as I entered, I saw Tyler stand up and stride towards me, "What the hell are you doing here, Izzy?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, Tyler? I'm bailing you three out of here." I said gesturing towards him, Mike, and Erik.

"Iz, get the fuck out of here! You know better to show up here. They can find out who you are and send you back, do you want that? Go home and send one of the other girls back." Tyler ordered.

"Nope, sorry. You'll just have to deal with me, because I don't trust Jess or Lauren with my money." I roll my eyes.

"Isabella," I heard my name called from a distance in a firm tone.

I turned around to see Jasper standing there with his arms crossed and his foot was tapping, "Come here now!"

Tyler leaned into the bars and whispered, "I'd do as he says. He doesn't look happy. What did you do in order to piss someone off this early?"

I fiddled with my fingers and looked down. "Well, maybe I didn't listen to instructions. I was told to let them do the talking and to stay by their side while they handled everything."

Tyler shook his head, "Oh Izzy, you sure know how to piss off a man."

I shrug, "Eh, whatever. He won't do anything to me."

"Hmm," Tyler said before calling back to Jasper, "She seems to listen better, when you smack her butt a few times."

"Shut up, Tyler!" I growled, before turning on my heal and walking to Jasper. I lowered my eyes and hunched my shoulders, as I got closer to him.

When I was next to him he said quietly, "Yeah, you know you're in trouble. Get in there!"

He pointed to the waiting room behind him and I slowly walked past him. He followed behind me and as soon as I entered the waiting room, Emmett and Edward turned to look at me with scolding looks on their faces, so I kept my gaze to the floor. Edward snapped his fingers to get my attention, so once he had it he pointed to a chair that faced them a couple feet away. I walked to it and sat down silently. Once I was seated, both Emmett and Edward turned to the secretary and continued talking to her.

Jasper sat beside me and seeing me fidget, he took pity on me and held my hand in a calming way and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked up at him and whispered, "How much trouble am I in?"

"That depends on how you behave the rest of the time. Sit still and be quiet, and we'll look away from your misconduct." Jasper whispered back.

I nodded and sat quietly, waiting for Edward to finish talking to the secretary. He then pulled out his wallet and gave her a couple bills before she went to the holding cell, and brought back Tyler and the guys. I looked to Jasper for permission to move and he nodded his head.

I gave him a small smile, before jumping from my seat and running into Tyler's awaiting arms. Tyler picked me up, and my legs went around his hips instinctively and I held him for dear life. But of course the moment was soiled slightly, when I felt his hand pull back and smack my butt hard, "When I tell you to do something, you do it, little girl. It's not to boss you around and you know that, it's to protect you."

I nodded snuggling my face into his shoulder in apology and whispered, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

I felt him kiss the top of my head before he said, "I know, baby girl. You're forgiven."

I snuggled into his embrace further, loving the way he made me feel safe and secure, but in a brotherly way. He set me down and brought me back to my kidnappers, saying "I'd like to talk to you three, if you don't mind."

The three men nodded and led me and Tyler to their car. We both jumped into the back and I instantly moved to sit in his lap like old times, but Emmett stopped me pulling me by my waist to sit down in my own seat, before buckling me in.

Before I could protest, Emmett gave me a look and said, "Isabella, it is not safe for you to be in someone's lap when the vehicle is moving. You need your own seatbelt and own seat in order to prevent damage in case, god forbid, we get in a car accident."

"Are you in doubt of Edward's driving skills?" I smirked, when Edward whipped around and glared at Emmett.

"Yes brother, do you find my driving skills inadequate?"

Emmett glared at me, before turning to his brother, "That isn't the point and you know it."

"Then what is the point, Emmett?" Jasper asked playing along, as I giggled at the exchange.

Emmett turned to me and said, "You find this funny, do you? See how funny you think this is."

He then began to tickle my sides mercilessly as I squealed in protest. "Stop! Ohhhh, Emmett, hahaha I'm going to kill you. Emmett hahaha please! Edward's going to hahaha be pissed if I pee in his hahaha car."

"She really will too, she's got the bladder of a guppy." Tyler inserted in.

Emmett stopped immediately and chuckled, "Well, that's good to know."

I looked up at the front to see Jasper looking at me concerned, while Edward looked amused. I however looked confused as I looked at Jasper and asked, "What's wrong, soldier boy."

Jasper smirked at the nick name before he went somber again, "Nothing, Izzy, we'll talk about it later."

I looked up into his blue- gold eyes and nodded. I wondered what was on his mind but decided to drop it for now. We just pulled into the Cullen mansion, and yes I mean fucking mansion, with a big, black, iron, and secret coded gate around it. Tyler gaped at the house and I smirked, knowing how he felt. But that didn't stop me from teasing him.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I whispered, and laughed when Tyler glared at me.

When the car stopped, I shoved him out of the car and he laughed as I fell out in my hurry. "One thing you may need to know about Izzy, she may know how to dance but she sucks at walking."

"Noted," Edward said, as he helped me stand.

Once he walked away to join his brothers, I turned to Tyler, "They don't need to know shit about me, since I'm going home with you."

"Izzy," Tyler sighed.

"No, don't Izzy me!" I growl, "I'm going home with you. We stick together, remember? I'm not staying with strangers."

"Strangers who obviously care about you, since they took you to their house instead of the orphanage. Izzy, if this is a way to make your life better, you are taking it." Tyler said with finality.

"You can not possibly be thinking of handing me off to strangers." I gaped.

"Think of it this way, you ran away with strangers when you were thirteen to better your life, now you are finding new strangers at seventeen who will make your life even better. Do you really want to be stripping for the rest of your life?" Tyler asked.

"Of course not. People would stop paying me when I was covered in wrinkles." I tried to lighten the mood. Tyler didn't seemed quite as amused.

"I mean it Isabella. If they offer you a way out, I'm making you stay, just be prepared." He warned.

"You can't fucking make me stay. If they offer this to me, I'm still going to decline and go home with you, that's final." I said stomping my foot and crossing my arms.

"The hell you will! If you get this opportunity and decline it, you won't have anywhere to go." Tyler growled.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"I mean Isabella, we will change the locks and pretend you don't exist. We can't keep you there anymore. Your friend Edward made it to where we could be free for the time being, but we have to get a parole officer, and if he catches you there…."

"No!" I screeched and shook my head, "No, I… you…"

I didn't know what to say, I just broke down into tears. I was in the process of losing everything I know, everything I cared for because of one fucking night and three assholes that wanted to protect me. Sure I wished that I hade someone to care for me some times, but now that I have it, I want nothing more than to throw it away.

'Careful what you wish for,' my inner voice said snidely.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" I heard Jasper somewhere off in the far distance, but then I realized he actually was right beside me, when his stone cold hands found their way around my waist.

"She's fine. She just didn't like the end of our conversation." I heard Tyler say.

"Which was what?" Jasper growled at him.

"It's actually what I wanted to talk about with all three of you, if you allowed me to." Tyler answered.

"Very well," I heard Edward say from my side. "Let's all take this inside."

At that, Jasper picked me up like a toddler and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as I snuggled my head under his chin. He patted my back as you would a small child, as he carried me into the house.

Jasper then tried to sit me down on a black leather recliner in the living room we talked in last, but I wouldn't let go. I didn't want to because at that moment I needed his comfort, from what Tyler said. Even though Jasper was one of the reasons Tyler was trying to ditch me now.

"Tyler Crowley," Edward started until Tyler cut him off.

"Just Tyler will do fine."

"Alright Tyler, we understand you have something to talk to us about, but we also have something to talk with you as well." Edward started.

"In the past week, all three of us has come to know Bella… in different ways, yes. But we have all taken a sort of protective… I guess the only way to describe it is a protective liking to her." Emmett added.

"We want what's best for her," I felt Jasper's voice rumble underneath me, "We know she has been underneath your care for almost five years now, but even you must admit that the life she was living was unacceptable."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I think we are all wanting the same thing and are on the same page." Tyler said.

"We believe it would be in Isabella's best interest to stay with us. We'd all take care of her and no harm will ever come to her, but we can't have her going back to your home." Edward said.

"As I was telling Izzy, she can't come home now. That parole officer will see her and send her back to the orphanage quicker than we could all blink, and none of us can let that happen." Tyler informed them.

"Fantastic, so we are on the same page then." I heard Emmett beam. I wanted nothing more than to cry and hit him repeatedly.

Instead I asked, "Is anyone going to ask what I want to do?"

All four men turned to me and said "No."

"Face it Iz, we already know what you want. And what you want is not safe for you anymore." Tyler said.

"Plus, with you being under age, you kind of don't get a choice." Edward added.

"And Isabella, if you think we are going to just let you throw the rest of your life away, you are mistaken. Do you even have a driver's license?" Emmett asked.

Tyler and I answered, "No" at the same time.

I looked to Tyler before continuing, "None of us do. The cops would find us instantly and throw them in jail and me back into the orphanage. We had to remain under the radar."

Edward glared at both Tyler and me, "Then why is it that you have a car and one of your 'siblings' was driving it?"

"Just because we didn't have a license, doesn't mean we didn't drive." I said, crossing my arms.

"Please for the love of god and our sanity, tell me you didn't drive without a license." Edward begged me, looking only at me.

I thought about yanking his chain but Tyler beat me to it, "No, we never allowed her to drive. We were young and stupid, not suicidal."

All three men let out a relieved breath and I couldn't help but giggle. Tyler shot me a look before saying, "I don't know what you are giggling about Isabella. These guys clearly have a protective streak for you, and I'd hate to see what would have happen if you endangered yourself, in their care."

That shut me up real quick, I looked at the men with a sheepish expression and blushed, looking down. Jasper pinched my side gently and whispered, "Trust me, you really don't want to find out."

I bit my lip and kept quiet as the men continued to talk.

"So it's safe to say, we have your permission to adopt and keep her here." Emmett asked Tyler.

Tyler sighed, "I may not know you guys very well, but I've seen the way you guys all have treated and acted around her. All I ask is that you continue to treat her right and allow her to come and see us whenever she so desires. She won't be allowed to stay there of course but she is always welcomed to visit. And if she ever comes to me, stating you abused her in some form, I won't hesitate to come after you three."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Emmett replied.

"I won't deny you will have your hands full…"

All three men laughed and Emmett put in a "You got that right."

"However," Tyler cut in, "Izzy here is also very loyal, kind and respectful at heart. She just has a tough time of thinking before she acts."

"We'll be patient with her." Edward promised. "And by the time you next see her, I can promise you that she will be happy, healthy, and safe."

"I don't doubt that." Tyler whispered.

I could feel the conversation coming to an end and Tyler stood up, "I best be going. We got a lot of things to do tonight."

I jumped from Jasper's arms and ran into Tyler's, "I don't want you to leave."

Tyler sighed as he hugged me close, "I know, baby girl, but I have to. I'll come by and visit you in a couple days."

He kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes, "You take care of yourself, Isabella. Be on your best behavior, and don't give these men too much trouble. You hear?"

I nodded and kissed my forehead again before picking me up like a toddler and handed me to Emmett, who hugged me into his chest as I cried. I couldn't be angry at these three men anymore, because Tyler was the one forcing me to stay this time. Not them, even though they put the idea in Tyler's head in the first place.

I closed my eyes as I slowly saw all my siblings faces flash before my eyes, wondering when and if I will ever see them again. I cried at the loss of my family and life, but deep down, I knew I found a better one.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm sorry guys. I've been working pretty much everyday for a while now and it's not going to let up soon. But I promise I will try to update every other day. It's just been super crazy. Love the reviews. They inspire me to write more. Thanks for being extremely patient with me. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p>After a few moments of draining my body from all liquids through my eye sockets, I finally was able to calm down enough for my other apparent needs, such as my stomach. It growled with a vengeance that none has ever bared witness, which stopped Emmett from rubbing my back.<p>

There was a beat of silence, before Emmett burst into laughter, "Time to feed the little one."

He carried me into the kitchen and sat me on the bar stool that I had sat on previously that morning. While Emmett and Edward started working on lunch, Jasper came to me with a wet rag and handed it to me, to clean my face from my sticky tears. I smiled at him gratefully as I wiped my face down and stood up to go put it in the laundry room that was across the hall.

Of course, Jasper just picked me up, placed me back into the chair and took the rag from me, putting it into the laundry room. I crossed my arms and huffed, "I could have done that."

"I don't doubt it." Jasper said quietly before playing with my jutted out lower lip with his finger. "I just wanted to do it for you."

I slapped his hand away and growled, "Cut it out."

Jasper chuckled, "It was just so tempting."

I rolled my eyes and I faced my other two new housemates deciding to ignore Jasper all together.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" I say very business like, "Apparently, I can't go back to the club to work, and I know for a fact that working for Gladys won't pay for even the electricity here, so I'm just wondering how you are planning to have me contribute in this little equation."

"You don't need to contribute in anything Isabella." Edward sighed, as he turned to look at me, "We got it covered."

I growled, "That is not going to work."

"Excuse me?" Edward looked puzzled as he stared at me.

"Listen I may be broke, but I do not take hand outs. So unless you want me walking out that door," I pointed to the front door whilst in my mini- tantrum. "right now, I suggest we discuss payment."

The three men looked at each other, before I felt my chair being moved, Jasper stared into my eyes and for some strange reason, I felt instantly compliant. "Isabella, we don't need your money, the house is already paid off. Also, we are three hard working men, with a generous amount of money. You, on the other hand, are still a child, whose only concern should be your schooling. That also reminds me…"

I cut him off there, "I got my GED when I was thirteen."

Jasper looked taken aback, "What?"

I shrugged, "Believe it or not, I was quite the intelligent little student. Teachers couldn't keep my attention because I already understood the material. They wanted to make me skip grades, but the orphanage had other plans so that they could keep me in the system. If I were to have graduated in high school, then I would have been on my own and free to do as I pleased."

Edward clenched his fists, "So, they deliberately held you back?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Oh the wonders of the system."

Emmett decided now would be a good time to lighten the mood, "I don't know how to feel with everyone in this house being smarter than me."

It worked because it did give me a good laugh, "What are you talking about, Em? You're the big bad CEO of that publishing firm across the street from Fifty's Dash. Obviously, you're not all that stupid."

Emmett smirked, "You don't have to be smart to lead, Isabella. It's all about charismatic personalities. And let's just say, I have that."

He waggled his brows at me, as I laughed and shook my head. Just then Edward placed a bowl of pasta with some sort of pink sauce on it. I raised my eyebrow at it, but took the proffered fork from him and took a small bite. As soon as it entered my mouth, I moaned, "Oh god, this is amazing. What is this?"

"It's pasta with red cabbage." Edward smiled.

"I'm so taking your recipe. I won't be able to survive without this." I groaned as I continued to stuff my face.

When I was half way done, I looked up and saw the guys staring at me with dreamy smiles on their faces. I grabbed a napkin and dabbed at my face, "Sorry, where are my manners? I should have waited for you guys to serve yourselves."

Edward was the first to blink into reality and he shook his head, "No, Isabella, you go ahead and eat. We had a huge breakfast."

"But that was hours ago." I argue.

"We are fine, princess." Jasper said. "Go ahead and eat the rest of your food."

I started to blush now, feeling self conscious. I've never had a problem with eating in front of people, mostly because I was too malnourished to care. But these men, I haven't seen them eat anything since I met them.

Even Emmett, who visited the diner both of the days I worked there, hasn't eaten anything on the menu. Gladys told me he never does, he just comes to bug her.

Jasper has been to the club three times now and not once did I see him eat. Granted the midnight nachos and other snacks we serve at the club suck, but still.

And Edward… well, I haven't seen him all but one time. But he didn't even so much as have a drink with him either.

I pushed my plate away, "I think I'm done."

Jasper looked at me and then his brothers before he took my fork and took a bite of the pasta. He made a weird face but then it vanished within a second, making me wonder if I had imagined it.

He then looked at me with a smile, "Eat it, Isabella."

I smiled back and Emmett handed me a new fork. I continued to eat all the while Jasper took small and very few bites, but I didn't care as long as someone was eating with me. After the pasta was finished, Jasper excused himself to the bathroom and Emmett corralled me to the living room.

Edward followed us in shortly after and Jasper came in a couple minutes later. We all sat around and stared at each other, before Edward spoke up, "Alright, Isabella, we have got to set up some rules here."

"Ummm… ok." I say, crossing my arms getting ready to go into defense.

"Don't worry, there aren't many and they are not hard to follow," Emmett winked.

This scared me even more, "So in other words, you guys came prepared and discussed this together already, while leaving me blind sided."

All three looked at each other, before Jasper spoke up, "I can see how you feel there is a slight disadvantage. How about if there is a rule you don't like, we will discuss it and maybe come up with a compromise."

I nodded, "That sounds fair."

"Alright," Edward let out a breath of air before saying, "Well, first, we'd like to know where you are at, at all times. So before you go anywhere, you have to ask us first."

I instantly shook my head, "I don't like the sound of that."

"What's wrong with it?" Emmett asked, cautiously.

"I've never had to ask for permission to go anywhere. I'm practically an adult and I have taken care of myself for a long time. This rule sounds like you are degrading me and also trying to control me. I don't know nor do I trust you yet, so why would I give you all the power to override me?"

Jasper nodded, "That's understandable, however put into perspective that you are still a child and we have certain responsibilities toward you. We also, though you may not understand just yet, care a lot about you. We only want to keep you safe, not control you."

I nod, "But it's still too much in the little time I've known you."

"Ok, ok." Edward said, "How about this, you don't have to ask permission but you have to tell us where you are going and call when you get there and when you are coming back."

I shrug, "I don't have a cell phone."

Emmett nodded, "That will be first order of business tomorrow."

I shook my head, "Absolutely not. First order of business tomorrow is going to work. I am not slacking off at my job, for you three. Gladys needs me, and I like working there. You will not deprive me of my life."

"I won't need you there. I'll just get you a phone and drop it off at your work." Emmett said.

"No, because if I'm not there, you will go overboard and then I won't be able to pay for the bill. And yes, I am paying the bill. It's my phone." I say in a resolved tone.

All three men sighed. Emmett then looked at me, "What if I do it anyway?"

"Then you would have wasted your money and I wouldn't use it." I growled.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be going anywhere by yourself." Jasper decided to speak up.

I snapped my head to him sharply, "I'll go where ever I damn please."

"Not without consulting us, you won't." Jasper said.

"Why are you being difficult about a phone? What is so wrong with me paying for something?" I ask.

"Why is it so important for you to pay for the phone?" Edward shot back.

I bit my lip, "Because I want to contribute for something. I want to own something in this life. All the rest of my stuff is gone, my clothes are someone elses. My bedroom isn't mine. I can't do dependency. I don't know how and it scares me."

"Alright," Emmett sighed, "It's no big deal. It's just a phone. You can buy it, but it has to be good enough that it won't break down. I'll even pay half if need be, because we always need to be connected."

"Alright, deal. Next rule." I say crossing my arms again.

"You are severely underweight. You need to eat three meals a day, at least until your weight is up." Jasper said.

"Ok." I say, "Next."

"No argument?" Emmett asked surprised.

"No." I shook my head. "I actually don't like being malnourished, so I won't fight it."

"Good, alright that was way easier than we thought." Edward commented.

"Yep, no eating disorder on this side of the room. Though you guys should set that rule for yourselves. I haven't seen any of you guys eat since I've met you. And Gladys said that you guys don't eat when you guys visit her, so something is definitely up." I say, glowering at them.

Jasper sighed, "We will explain that after we set your rules."

He looked at his brothers, "Trust me, when I say it's for the best."

Emmett laughed, "I don't know, I kind of enjoyed that."

Edward laughed too and high- fived Emmett, while Jasper growled, "Shut up."

"Ok… I'm totally lost now." I say.

"We'll explain later." Edward said.

"Third rule, you won't do anything dangerous or degrading." Emmett said. "This also includes no more… exotic dancing. We know your 'friends' were highly into drugs as well, and that will not be tolerated. If we so much as catch a whiff of a cigarette on your breath, all hell will break lose."

I nodded, "I'm fine with that, until I turn eighteen and can buy them myself. If I want to try a cigarette, I will. But it will be when it's legal."

Edward nodded, "Thank you. We will respect your wishes for now. When your eighteen, we will discuss smoking further."

"Ok, but I also want to discuss driving. I would like to receive a license." I whisper, looking down.

I heard someone get up and walk towards me, before he knelt in front of me and lifted my face too meet his deep blue eyes. Jasper whispered, "That's another rule. Do not be afraid to ask us or tell us something that is bothering you or you are in need of. We won't tolerate lying, and hiding stuff is considered lying by omission."

"It is understandable that you would like a license. What seventeen year old wouldn't? In fact we'd like you to drive rather than take a bus or subway." Jasper said.

I flinched, "Please tell me, you aren't banning me from the bus and subway."

Edward piped in this time, "We'd really rather you didn't. There are three willing men here to be at your beck and call, please think about that instead of catching a highly crime rated transportation."

"What about Tyler?" I asked.

"Baby, Tyler doesn't have a license." Edward said gently.

"So," I replied. "He's been driving me for years."

Edward sighed, "Think of him as an absolute last resort."

"Deal." I said, before he could change his mind.

I lived with a cop before. No not James. In my book, he wasn't a real cop. However, my biological father was, and I knew how much it would kill Edward to not follow the law to the t, so I wasn't going to push too much. But that didn't mean I was going to give up my time of seeing Tyler without the boys.

"Alright any more rules?" I asked.

All three men looked at each other and shrugged, "No."

"Then it's time for you to explain yourselves. What the hell is going on with you three?" I say, staring them down.

Edward sighed, before looking into my eyes, "Isabella… what you are about to hear will be hard to believe, just hear us out. And for the love of god, please don't freak out."

"Oookkkk." I say cautiously.

Jasper then decided to stand up and joined his brothers on the other side of the room.

"Isabella," Jasper sighed.

They all said it loud and perfectly in sync. But it took me a while to process what they said. After they said it, my life changed forever. Who would have thought something like this were possible? Clearly not me.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. They said completely straight faced and serious, "We are vampires."


	15. Chapter 15

"We are vampires."

The phrase echoed into my head, bouncing off the walls and never really settling. But when it sunk in enough I burst out into laughter, that made the three men jump back in surprise.

"Right." I laughed, "Vampires. As in sucking blood, sleeping in coffins and bursting into flames at the slightest touch of sunlight. Or better yet, are we talking about the Vampire Diaries sort of vampire. Oh this is too good."

By this point, I'm laughing so hard I fell off the couch. Jasper took a step towards me, "It's true Isabella. We really are vampires."

I stared into their eyes and I knew deep down, they weren't lying. I could see they were dead serious, and strangely I accepted it. I was ok with being in a house full of vampires that could kill me. It wouldn't be the most dangerous situation I've ever been in.

"Wow." I whispered, looking down.

"Isabella," Edward started, but I cut him off.

"Stop, I believe you." I said this quickly, knowing this wasn't all they wanted to tell me, but I knew I didn't want to hear anymore than I already have.

"But," Emmett started.

"Emmett! Neh!" I shouted as I made a cut off signal. "I get it, alright. I get your vampires, and strangely enough I accept it. It's weird and very much impossible, but so is my life , so I guess I can't judge. So that's it. The end. No more. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But Isabella, we have something else to tell you." Jasper said quietly.

I stared at all three of them as they stared back at me. Their looks gave my heart a squeeze and I just knew what they were going to say next. I instantly went into shut down mode, as I childishly covered my ears and pulled a Vada Sultenfuss, singing, "There he was just a walking down the street saying do wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do. Snappin' his fingers and a shufflin' his feet, singing do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do."

"Iz," I felt one of the men grab a hold of my arm, trying to pry it from my ears, "Izzy, baby, stop."

I continued on, getting louder and louder, "He looked good! He looked fine! He looked good, he looked fine and I nearly lost my mind!

"Isabella," The voice shouted in panic, "Isabella, stop it this minute!"

I did stop and I looked into the startled eyes of Edward. I stared for a minute before I screamed and jumped from the couch, "I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear anymore. Just stop, ok? Just stop!"

"Stop what sweetheart?" Jasper said, looking heartbroken.

"I see it. I see there is more." I said shaking my head, "And I know it has something to do with this relationship you have going on with me, but right now I don't want to hear it. I'm not ready."

Edward looked at me, "Isabella, do you feel if we don't say anything that you will be able to deny it longer? Because trust me baby, it won't help. The faster we get this out of the way, the faster you can come to terms with it."

"Enough, Edward!" Emmett growled, as he strolled to my side and lifted me into his arms, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "Do not push her any further. She has accepted us as our state of being and that is all we have asked her. If she wants to live in denial a little longer, that is her choice, until then we will wait for her to decide what she wants."

I sniffed as I buried my face into his chest. He rubbed my hair as he continued to speak, "She knows what we are to her, without us having to tell her. But now it's her choice on whether she wants to act on it or not. We will not deny her, her decision. It's far too much, far too soon."

Silence was followed, before I felt two different cold hands touch my back. I felt a pair of cold lips kiss my back, as I heard both Jasper and Edward whisper their apologies to me. I just nodded, still hiding my face in Emmett's chest.

Emmett patted my back, "Alright, I think it's time to put you to bed. Today was a long day, and you are obviously exhausted."

Sleep? Sleep never sounded so good. Emmett turned and walked towards the stairs and I instantly knew he had to have been a vampire, because that big of a man should not be able to walk so silently.

He laid me down on the bed and I curled into a ball, clutching a pillow to me chest. I heard Emmett sigh as he kissed my forehead and pushed my hair from my face. He moved to walk away, but I didn't want him too. I just needed comfort. I needed a feeling of normalcy.

When I usually felt like this, I wanted no one but Tyler, but Emmett was a fantastic substitute. I grabbed his hand and whimpered. Emmett froze and turned to me, "What's wrong, Isabella?"

"Don't leave, please." I whispered, "Could you just stay here for a while?"

Emmett smiled at me softly and he went to move to one of the chairs across the room, but I shook my head as I patted a spot next to me on the bed. Emmett gasped, "Iz, are you sure about that?"

I nodded and that was all Emmett needed as he crawled in the bed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his side. I sighed in content, snuggling further into him, as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a cold empty bed, causing me to sit up straight. I looked around the room and came up empty of my giant friend.<p>

I didn't like it.

I slowly swung my legs to the side of the bed and tip toed to the door. I knew it was late because outside my window it was pitch black. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. I needed Emmett. I don't know why, but my heart was tugging towards him right now. Probably because he stood up for me and I trusted him a little more than the other two.

I tiptoed out of the room and heard voices downstairs. An instant feeling of déjà vu occurred as I sat on the steps to listen to the melodic sound of my men.

"Poor girl. She didn't take that very well. I mean how is it that she was ok with us being vampires, but when it came down to us three mating her, she flipped out?" That was Edward. I've noticed that he was the analyst of the three, always questioning my actions, trying to be one step ahead of even me.

"Maybe it's because everyone she ever loved has abandoned her. I know Tyler had no choice, but he even practically abandoned her. And he was all she had left."

Well, I was trying not to think about it like that Jasper, but nope you had to throw that in my face. Just knowing my soldier boy for four days now, I knew he'd be the one that always understood my feelings, even before I did.

"I just want her to be happy here. I mean it guys, we have to take this slow with her. She doesn't know us from atom and we are forcing her to live with us. Granted I would never regret that decision, but we can't expect her to trust us fully and completely within a few moments of knowing us. It isn't fair. We may know her a little from the reports that you brought home, Edward, but even we don't know the girl as we should."

That was Emmett. He just understood me, period. Just from the little I knew about him, I knew he was more human than the other two. He got my feeling and my thoughts down to a science and he just understood what was going on inside me, right at the moment I wanted him to. Unlike Jasper and Edward who seemed always one step ahead.

"We didn't even tell her our powers." Jasper whispered quietly.

"We'll reveal them slowly so we don't overwhelm her. Vampires she could deal with, but magical vampires, will throw her mind into overload." Edward sighed.

I held in a groan as my mind worked to progress that. What the hell could they do besides fucking sucking blood left and right?

"Well, we need to set up a schedule, I'd rather her not be left alone more than necessary." Emmett said.

If I didn't want to reveal myself yet, I would have jumped from these stairs and strangled Emmett. I knew he'd be more lenient between the three, but the other two, if they had a choice I wouldn't even be able to go to the damn bathroom by myself.

And just like I predicted, Jasper piped in, "Well, I don't work at night, so I'll take the night shift and also visit the diner a couple times a week."

"You can take Tuesdays and Thursdays." Edward said, "I'll take Mondays and Fridays since I work the grave yard shifts those days. And Emmett you take Wednesdays and Saturdays. Thank god the diner isn't open on Sundays."

"I don't think I like her working six days a week." Jasper said. "She'll be exhausted before the end of the week and if she doesn't get enough sleep, she can make herself ill."

"We'll talk to her and Gladys about it." Emmett sighed, "I'm sure Gladys would give her some days off if needed. She looks to Isabella as if she's her granddaughter. I highly doubt if Isabella came in looking like death rolled over, Gladys would let her work. In fact I can already see her scolding her and sending her back home to us. It's just up to Iz, about how many days she wants to work a week."

This is why I liked Emmett, he didn't push. He knew if he did, it would just push me further back and I was glad someone got the picture.

"Alright, we'll let her decide, but as soon as she looks exhausted, she's taking a sick day." Jasper declared.

"Agreed." Both Edward and Emmett said in unison.

I rolled my eyes, these men were about to learn that I don't take shit lying down. If they think for one second, that they can order me around, they have another thing coming. I stood up and decided I needed to get some sleep because now I was determined to go to work tomorrow. I needed a break from this madness and I've only been here a full twenty four hours.

But as soon as I stood up, the stairs creaked under my weight. The room became silent and I saw a flash, before all three men were before me with their arms across their chests. I smiled at them sheepishly and gave them a little wave. Edward rolled his eyes before picking me up into his arms, "You should be asleep little one."

He started walking up the stairs as my head lay on his shoulder looking at his brothers still standing there like angry statues.

"I woke up." I whispered.

"Yeah, I think we kind of got that, sweetheart." Edward chuckled.

"By myself." I whimpered, remembering why I woke up and came to investigate in the first place. Tyler learned very quickly that if he left in the middle of the night, I would wake up and stay awake until he got home. When I had my moments, I expected him to stay with me the entire night to comfort me. Yeah I know it's pathetic, but sometimes it's what I needed and it didn't happen too often.

Edward froze on the stairs and I looked to see Emmett's face fill with guilt. These men were smart, they learned quickly. Emmett flashed up the stairs before I could blink and I couldn't help but admire how fast and graceful he was. He pulled me from Edward's arms and cuddled me to his chest before whispering, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know you wanted me to stay all night. It won't happen again."

I nodded my forgiveness as he continued up the stairs to the room that I was slowly realizing was going to be my room. He laid us both on the bed and cuddled up to me as I again fell asleep and didn't awaken until the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

The diner today was extremely deserted. Sure it was two o'clock, but seriously where is everybody? I sighed pathetically as I washed down the tables for the umpteenth time. Gladys was having the same issue, as she rolled the silver ware into the napkin, undid it, and then redid it again.

As I cleaned another table, I thought back on what happened this morning. All three men thought it would be wise to take me to work today, but instead of just dropping me off, they went inside with me.

Gladys was startled to see all three men, apparently even though they all visited frequently, they never came together. Gladys turned to me and said, "Well, Isabella, looks like we are in for a headache later."

I laughed as I said, "Oh, I already got one."

The men then informed Gladys I was living with them and she gave them a disapproving look before looking at me sympathetically, "Oh honey, I feel sorry for you. They constantly bug and harass me with their protective instincts, and I don't even live with them. If you ever need a break, you just go right next door to my house. I'll give you a spare key."

She then turned to the boys with a scowl, "And you three, how long have you even known this girl to even lay a claim on her. I understand she has a rough background, but that does not mean you can force strays into your home. Did you even give her a choice?"

"Gladys, it was more like she didn't give_**us **_a choice." Jasper said quietly.

They then went on to tell her, much to my embarrassment, all about my first job and how I came to know both Jasper and Edward. Gladys burst out into laughter and turned to me, "What I wouldn't give to have seen these boys' faces, when they realized they had the same girl."

I stared at her in shock. She took me being a stripper very well and even told me later that she was quite inspired with my will to survive, but of course, she never said it in front of the boys.

They then went on to explain my schedule, but Gladys cut them off. "If Isabella wants to work six days, she'll work six days. She may live with you now, but you are not the boss of her workforce. I am."

She then turned to me, "But I'm warning you, young lady. If you come in here sick, you and I will have words and I'll call one of these goobers to come pick you up."

I had nodded my consent and the three men sighed in relief. They went on to a more comfortable conversation, well more like badgering Gladys to take it easy, to which she threw a pan at them and ordered them to get out.

Gladys chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I gave her a questioning look and she laughed, "Did you see those boys' faces, when I threw that pan at them. So priceless."

I giggled with her and that's when the door chimed. I turned to see Tyler and I couldn't stop myself, I jumped into his arms and he hugged me close.

"Jesus Bella, could you let the poor man walk fully in the door before you attack him?" Gladys chuckled.

I froze, before jumping down and turning to Gladys, "What did you call me?"

Gladys shrugged, "Isabella is such a mouth full, and I'm sorry but your stripper name just does not suit you."

"So Bella does?" I asked sarcastically.

Tyler turned me to face him, "Well it does mean beautiful in Italian. I think your boss has a point. Bella does suit you better. Sounds more innocent."

I rolled my eyes before leading him to a bar stool across from Gladys. Once he was seated, I made introductions, "Gladys this is Tyler. He is my brother for all purposes. Tyler this is my boss and new neighbor Gladys."

They shook hands and Gladys smiled, "Boy you look starved, let me get you something to eat. It's on the house."

She turned to the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone. As soon as she was gone, I turned to Tyler, "How's everything, Tyler?"

Tyler sighed, before saying, "It's only been a night and everyone misses you. Angela and Ben left yesterday, before we got out of jail. It must have been too close of a call for them. I don't really blame them, we really had nothing to offer them."

"They abandoned the family?" I growled.

"No, not really. They left me a note saying they'd come by to see us as soon as they settled down. They don't know that you are gone though." Tyler said, before he froze.

"What is it Tyler?" I asked.

"James, is on the look out for you. He's looking into every orphanage there is to find you. Talking about adopting you or some shit. The only person who knows where you are at is me, so you have nothing to worry about." Tyler said.

"But what if he does find me Tyler? James is not known to drop something, when he is determined. I mean look at Vicky. She's tried to leave a couple times, and he just drags her back, kicking and screaming, and then beats her in to submission. I don't want that life." I say completely terrified.

Tyler laughed, "Iz, have you seen your three men? They are fucking huge and they could bring James down with a tap on the shoulder. You have nothing to worry about. Especially since one of them is a cop himself. He could probably make James lose his job right now, since he has been caught hanging out with us, knowing we got drugs there."

"Here's how I see it." I say crossing my arms and leaning against the bar, "If James gets fired; he has more time on his hands to either screw with the family or screw with me. So he can keep his fucking badge for all I care. In my eyes, he'll never be a true cop."

"That's true. Guess I never thought about it that way." Tyler shrugged.

I sigh, "Did you talk to Rose at all?"

Tyler let out a breath before looking down, "Yes, I talked to her."

It was silent for a moment, before I became impatient, "And?"

"I told her everything." He said quietly. "She said she understood, but if she truly understood then she wouldn't have asked me to move in with her."

"Move in…" I gasp, "Tyler please tell me you did not decline the offer."

"Of course I did." Tyler snapped, glaring at me now. "I can't leave the fucking family! They'd never survive on their own. Rose is just… just some girl I thought I had feelings for."

I glared at him, "You fucking hypocrite."

"What?" Tyler growled.

"You sent me to live with fucking strangers, people I don't even fucking know and could be rapists for all you knew, just so I could have a better life. Even if it meant not only abandoning me, but making me abandon my family. And then here this girl comes along and you fall head over heals for her and by god and some fucking miracle she falls for you too. She offers you a place to stay, a better life to live and you what?" I throw my hands up exasperated, "You fucking throw it away."

"It's not the same, Iz." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You' re right. It's not the same." I said shaking my head, "You at least know fucking Rose."

I jump away from the bar and make my way to the kitchen, deciding I had enough of his bullshit, but Tyler had other plans.

"Isabella, come here." Tyler growled.

"No." I continued on, until my feet were swept out from under me and Tyler put me on the bar stool he was previously sitting on. He looked into my eyes with a hard stared. That was fine, because I was mad too. I stared right back at him.

We sat there for a minute, in our own personal show down. And that's when Gladys came out with a burger and fries. Once she saw our faces, she instantly turned around muttering something about forgetting the ketchup.

Once she left again, Tyler sighed, "You're right, Iz."

I cross my arms and glare at him, "I'm sorry what was that?"

He sighed again, "I said 'you are right' I forced you into a life that you may not have wanted, but I did it in your best interest. I didn't want you to have to live this life anymore. You're just too good for that. And those men…"

He sighed, "Those men love you. I could see it in their eyes, that they wanted nothing but the best for you. That they would protect you, something I haven't done well in a long time. I'm sorry."

I stood up, as tears filled my eyes and smashed myself into his chest as he hugged me close. "You did fine Tyler. I could never ask for anything better than what we had. You were my big brother. You took care of me, even when the odds were highly against us. You could have took off, but you didn't give up on me. But Tyler, now it's your turn to be happy. It's your turn to take be taken care of."

"You're right," Tyler whispered.

We didn't talk much after that, Gladys gave him a burger and refused to let him pay. He walked out with his shoulders slumped, his head lowered and he looked mighty small for his six foot frame. It was the epic Tyler vs. the world and it scared me more than anything. But now it was time for him to get his head out of his ass, and for him to face the facts.

He is loved. He is cared for. And he needed to stop pushing people away.

Ironic that I needed to do the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long. Works been crazy, boyfriend has been needy and family missed me, for I haven't been home lately. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Emmett shoved a I-phone 4 under my nose. This had to be the oldest one he shoved at me thus far, and I still didn't want it. I just needed something that would allow me to reach the three stooges, when I was going somewhere. That's it.<p>

I didn't need something that allowed me on the internet everywhere I went. I didn't need unlimited texting. I didn't need a god damn touch screen either. Jesus!

Since stepping foot into the AT&T store, Emmett has been shoving all the latest models down my throat and I instantly wanted to chuck one at his head when he handed me the newest galaxy. This is exactly why I had to be here. He just didn't have a spending limit, where as I did, for I will be damned if these men bought anything for me again.

We got in such a huge fight, that the poor man supposed to be helping us walked away; claiming he had something to go check on. I didn't blame him. Emmett scared the shit out of him, when he started his growling. I haven't seen him since.

I shook my head at Emmett, to which he answered with a growl of frustration, "Come on, Isabella! Just work with me here."

That's it! I had it! I placed my hands on my hips and glowered down on him, releasing a scary growl of my own, "Emmett, I've just about had enough of this. Me? Work with you? It should be the other way around, since I'm the one paying for it."

"Oh not this again! Isabella, I'm trying to work with you here, but the phones your wanting are just not cutting it. There is no reason for you not to have the phone you want, when we have all this unlimited cash at our disposal." Emmett sighed, "Please just let me get you the damn phone."

Suddenly I was getting extremely tired, we've only been at this for an hour, but all this fighting wore me out. "I don't see why we just can't get a flip phone, at least that one I'd understand. Emmett, technology and me never mixed well, and they all just end up breaking on me anyway."

Emmett frowned as I tiredly rubbed my tired eyes, hoping I can stay awake just a bit longer, "Little one, those flip phones are way way outdated. There's no way we are buying that."

"But Emmy," I sigh with a slight whimper, "all I need is something to call you three. I don't need a barely pocket sized computer at my disposal at all times."

Emmett stared at me for a moment, "Isabella, baby, are you tired?"

I shook my head, but he stopped me with an arched eyebrow, "Is that so? Cause from where I'm standing, you sure are whiny."

I cross my arms and huff, "I'm not whiny, just bored and frustrated."

"You're the one who is making this difficult," Emmett kindly pointed out. "I could have easily just bought you a phone, before you got off work, and by now you could be having a nice well deserved nap."

"But if you did that, then I wouldn't be able to pay for the phone, that I'll be using." I snapped, "Emmett, please just let me get the damn flip phone, so we can go home."

"No, Isabella. Forget about it. I want something reliable for you, we are not half assing this." Emmett said.

I was just about to argue, when the store bell rang and in strolled none other than jackass number two. Jasper smiled at us and as he walked toward us, he said, "Expected you guys home an hour ago. What's the hold up?"

We both pointed at each other and said at the same time, "She/He is being difficult."

"Jasper," I whine tiredly, "he won't let me buy the damn flip phone."

Jasper looked at the said device and looked at Emmett, "What's wrong with it?"

Emmett scoffed, "Besides it being extremely outdated, the sales man said it's been known not to allow calls to go through."

Jasper shrugged at me, "Sorry princess, he has a point."

He then got a good look at my face and growled, rubbing at I'm sure was a dark circle there, "Christ Em, buy a damn phone. It doesn't even matter at this point, what kind. Just get one. I'm taking her home."

He then swung me up into his arms, and headed towards the exit. I saw the salesman walk toward Emmett happily and I absolutely lost it. I started to struggle in Jasper's hands and started to beat on his back weakly, "No! I'm going to buy. Jasper, put me down! I need…"

"Isabella," Jasper growled lowly to only where I can hear him, "You are not buying the damn phone. Emmett is, and if you keep struggling to get away from me, you won't like me very much. Darlin' you are tired. For Christ sakes, your eyes are red and you have shadows under your eyes. You look more like the dead than I do. So sit back, relax, and go to sleep."

"You promised." I sob into his shirt. "You promised you'd let me buy the damn cell phone."

"I didn't promise you shit." Jasper growled, rubbing my back softly, trying to calm me down.

"Yes. Yes, we had a deal. You guys said as long as it ran fine you would let me pay." I cry tiredly. Normally I wasn't this emotional, but today I was extremely exhausted and I didn't know why.

"We also said that we would pay half for a running phone, but you didn't want a phone that worked. You kept reverting to the cheap ass one that didn't allow calls to go through. Sorry darlin', but you lost your privilege." Jasper sighed, placing me into an old 1967 IHC International pick up truck.

The body was a nice blue color that reminded me of the color little kids used to color the sky. The interior was tan leather and god it smelt like my country soldier. This was definitely a Jasper kind of truck. All that was missing was… nope. There in the back of the truck was a nice classic acoustic guitar.

My head snapped to Jasper in shock, "You play?"

Jasper smirked before putting my seat belt on and slamming the passenger door and walking to his side. He climbed in and put the car in reverse. I stared at him expectantly, but he ignored me. We stayed that way for a while as he continued to shift gears every once in a while.

After about ten minutes of silence, Jasper sighed, "Will you please just go to sleep?"

I shook my head adamantly, "No. Not until you answer me. Come on Cowboy. Tell me. You play or not?"

"Isabella," he sighed exasperated, "Of course I play, why else would I fucking carry a guitar with me every where I go?"

I shrug, "You'd be surprised how many guys carry a guitar, just to get laid"

"Fucking…" Jasper grumbled, not being able to think of an appropriate thing to say, he turned to me a said more kindly, "Yes Isabella. I play the guitar."

I smile at him excitedly, "Could you play for me?"

"See this is why I wasn't going to answer you." Jasper huffed grumpily, "I knew you'd work yourself up with excitement."

"Please Jasper! Just one song. I promise I'll go to sleep if you do." I begged.

Jasper pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, before turning to me. He searched my face for some reason and must have found what he was looking for, because he held up a finger and said, "One song. That's it."

I nodded my head in agreement and he sighed, "Alright, I'll play."

He led me into the house guitar in hand, but when I moved towards the living room, he firmly, but gently, grabbed my shoulder and led me to "my room". He tucked me into the warm confines of my blanket, and made sure I was settled before sitting on the bed across from me. His guitar rested on his left knee and his plain black pick was gracefully placed in between his fingers as he stared at me a moment.

For the first time, I saw my soldier boy nervous. It wasn't extreme, you wouldn't even notice it if you never stared into his eyes before, but I did. So I gave him a small smile in reassurance. He smiled back warmly, before asking, "Any suggestions?"

I shrugged, "Not really. Just play me something that you feel."

He stared at me before staring at his guitar. He seemed to be deep in thought before he nodded. He started to strum his guitar and then patted the guitar to a slow soothing beat.

He did this about eight times before his very deep beautiful voice sang out, as he stared into my eyes,

"_**You're my world.**_

_**The shelter from the rain**_"

The sun beamed down on him perfectly highlighting his blonde curls. He truly looked like an angel singing me a lullaby.

"_**You're the pills**_

_**That take away my pain**_

_**You're the light **_

_**That helps me find my way**_

_**You're the words when I have nothing to say**_

_**And in this world, where nothing else is true.**_

_**Here I am still tangled up in you.**_

_**I'm still tangled up in you."**_

As I stared at him, I could see him pouring his heart out to me in the song. He truly felt this way and it brought tears to my eyes. Who could this man be singing about so passionately?

I knew it couldn't be me. We just met. He didn't know me. There was no way he could be that passionate about someone he just met. Especially someone like me. I was used goods. Even though I'm still a virgin, men have seen me. No one wants to be with someone everyone has seen.

No. Jasper deserved better. He deserved a conservative wife, who would love only him and provide him, if possible, beautiful, talented children that look just like him.

"_**You're the fire**_

_**That warms me when I'm cold**_

_**You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old**_

_**You're the shore **_

_**when I am lost at sea**_

_**You're the only thing I like about me "**_

"_**In this world, where nothing else is true**_

_**Here I am, still tangled up in you.**_

_**I'm still tangled up in you."**_

Whoever he's singing about must be pretty. Not some lanky naïve teenage girl, who was abandoned by everyone. A surge of jealousy and pain went through me as I listened to Jasper continue singing. I was grateful, he was so lost in his song, he couldn't feel my emotions pouring out of me.

"_**How long has it been since this story line began**_

_**And I hope it never ends and goes like this forever**_

"_**In this world, where nothing else is true**_

_**Here I am, still tangled up in you.**_

_**still tangled up in you."**_

"Still tangled up in…" Jasper was singing the last line before he looked up at me and stopped all together. He immediately pulled me into his arms, as I cried into his shoulder.

"Baby" Jasper said in a panicked voice," what's wrong with you? I feel your pain. What's wrong? Did you not like the song? I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't mean…."

I cut him off shaking my head, "No I loved the song. It was absolutely beautiful."

Jasper looked at me confused, "I don't understand. If you liked it then why are you crying?"

I sobbed loudly, "Because of the girl you sang it for. I don't know why, but I envy her. I don't… I.."

Jasper shushed me as he rubbed my back. He waited until I calmed down before whispering, "Baby, I was singing it for you."

I looked up at him confused, "I… I don't understand."

"What don't you understand baby?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"That song was so passionate… so loving and you say it was for me." I say slowly, "How? How can you feel that way for me, when we had just met? You don't even know me and you're already proclaiming your undying love to me!"

"Iz, I admit that the time span that I have known you is… well, for lack of a better term, short" Jasper admitted quietly, "But I knew you were it for me, the second I met eyes with you in that club. I wanted nothing more than to pick you up and claim you, right there in front of everyone."

My lady bits tingled at his declaration, but I had more prompting matters to deal with "Claim?"

"It's something we vampires need to do to mark you in some way as ours, so no one will touch you. After you are claimed, our scent will join yours and other vampires will back off." Jasper explained.

"So…" I started hesitantly, "how do you go about marking me?"

"Well one is to bite you and push our venom through your body, however we have to wait until you're a vampire to do that." Jasper said.

"Wait," I cut him off, "You guys plan on turning me?"

"Well, of course." Jasper smirked, "We expect you to live a long, happy, healthy life with us for the rest of eternity."

I didn't know how I felt about that. I guess I should feel honored and happy that they want to keep me forever, perfectly preserved. However, they didn't even ask me. What if I wanted things out of my life, as a human. Surely, they understand how life altering (literally) this could be. "When?"

"We haven't set an exact date, we wanted to talk to you first and see what you thought." Jasper answered.

Oh, so they were going to ask me. I relaxed slightly and took a deep breath, "Now what's the other way to 'mark me', as you say."

"Well, that way we could do to you while you are still human. Pardon my crudeness, but the other way to mark you is um… _mating_ you." Jasper said. And I swear if he could have blushed he would have, but as it was he squirmed underneath my shocked gaze.

I decided that now was a good time to fuck with him, "You mean have sex."

Jasper's gaze lowered as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Yes I mean that."

"And when exactly did you plan on doing just that?" I purred seductively in his ear.

Jasper looked up at me, his gaze penetrating to my very soul, all nervousness gone and grim seriousness replaced it, "Whenever you were ready."

I stared back into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying, he and his brothers were pure in their intentions and they wouldn't mark me a second before I was ready. I crawled underneath my sheets and laid my head on the pillow, my exhaustion suddenly coming back ten fold.

Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead before standing and heading for the door, but before he could leave, I called out to him, "Jasper?"

Jasper turned to me with a small smile, "Yes, baby?"

"Thank you." I whispered and with that I rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
